La venganza
by Istel
Summary: Ron se ha ido a Estados Unidos para estudiar en una prestigiosa escuela de aurores y ha dejado sola a Hermione. Pansy ha pillado a Draco con otra en su cama. Ambos están solos y son demasiado inteligentes como para deprimirse.Ahora buscan Venganza. Juntos
1. Vida Nueva

**Disclimer:** Por desgracia Draco, Hermione, Harry y compañía son propiedad de gente más importante que yo que tiene más dinero que yo y que escribe mejor que yo. Joy, Carmen y demás son personajes inventados por mí y reciclados de alguna historia, si queréis saber más de ellos preguntad.

Y sin más La Bruja Lola (güena de verdá) productions, en asociación con Istel S.A. Presentan:

**La Venganza**

**1. Vida nueva**

_No quiero estar sin ti…_

_Si tú no estás aquí_

_Me sobra el aire…_

¿Por qué ese grandísimo idiota se había ido? "Es una oportunidad increíble Hermione" La había dicho. "¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa todo esto?" Había preguntado. ¡Grandísimo idiota! Claro que entendía que la oportunidad de ir a la mejor escuela de preparación para aurores era muy importante para él. Pero esperaba que lo hubiese consultado con ella antes de tomar una decisión. ¡No se podía ser más idiota! Ni tan siguiera Harry había aceptado la propuesta sin consultar con ella. Y daba la casualidad de que Harry no era su novio. Estúpido egocéntrico irreflexivo cabeza de alcornoque…

Hermione lanzó otra camisa contra la maleta desordenada intentando en vano librarse de su frustración. Alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación y entró sin esperar respuesta.

- Los de la mudanza ya han venido Mione. – Dijo con cautela la pelirroja que acababa de entrar.

A diferencia del aspecto de Hermione, claramente descuidado, con el pelo sin arreglar, una camisa vieja y unos ajados pantalones. Ginny tenía el aspecto de estar en su mejor momento. Llevaba un vestido granate de tirantes que remarcaba sus curvas, largo como para no enseñar nada, pero lo suficientemente corto como para insinuarlo. Llevaba así mismo el pelo suelto cayendo suavemente sobre sus hombros y unos altos zapatos de tacón.

- Que esperen – Gruñó a modo de respuesta la castaña.

- No te pongas así – Dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba coquetamente sobre uno de los escasos muebles que aún permanecían en la habitación – Mione… ¿Estás segura de hacerlo?

- Sí – Respondió con rotundidad la castaña mientras se sentaba sobre la maleta para intentar cerrarla.

- ¿Qué crees que va a decir mi hermano cuando y descubra que su adorada novia a abandonado la casa en la que vivían "felizmente"?

- Ni lo se ni me importa – Contestó ella – Ahhh – Exclamó al caerse al suelo por la repentina apertura de la maleta. – Y ni se te ocurra decirle que me he ido a vivir con Alicia y Katie, no voy a soportar que se presente en mi casa así por las buenas – Advirtió mientras se incorporaba y sacaba la varita.

- Supongo que irá a casa a preguntarme. Será gracioso ver como Fred y George le vacilan… Creo que tengo que buscarme una casa – Añadió la pelirroja ante su última afirmación – Aceptaré la propuesta de Luna.

- Luna está loca – Dijo Hermione antes de soltar un grito triunfal por haber cerrado la maleta.

- Va a ser divertido vivir con ella… Aún no se lo he dicho a mamá. Pero entenderá que vivir con George y Angelina o con Hannah y Fred no es plato de buen gusto. Si me mudo con Luna, podríamos vivir las tres juntas… – Hermione asintió mientras echaba un último vistazo a la habitación. Ginny se incorporó de un salto y dijo – Si ya estás lista vámonos.

- Estoy lista – Dijo la castaña alzando la maleta – Ni siquiera sé para qué me he dejado tanta ropa para guardarla en la maleta. Hubiese sido más sencillo guardarla en cajas con el resto.

- Te ayudaría, pero no quiero romperme una uña – Se disculpó Ginny saliendo de la habitación.

Hermione no miró hacia atrás.

& & &

¿Cómo me ha hecho esto a mí? Esa estúpida zorra… Yo que me he esforzado durante todos estos años para que no se enterase de que tenía más cuernos que el toro de osborne. Yo, que la he convertido en la única mujer oficial de mi vida. Ha tenido el privilegio de estar en todas las fiestas a las que he ido. La he librado de ir a la cárcel, la desvinculé del idiota de su padre. Ha estado a punto de tener el mundo a sus pies y ahora va y me dice que tiene que irse para ser aurora… ¿Aurora? Pero qué idiota puede llegar a ser… Una traidora a su padre, aunque se podría decir que yo soy un traidor a mi padre… ¡Menuda imbécil!

- ¿Señor?

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – Gruñó desde la butaca el chico

- Tiene visita.

- No quiero ver a fulanas hoy. – Dijo él levantando su vaso vacío que el elfo se apresuró a llenar de una sustancia color miel

- Es el señor Zabini. – Dijo con voz chillona cuando acabó su tarea.

- Dile que pase.- Dijo finalmente. El elfo salió de la habitación y el chico dio un gran trago de la bebida.

- ¿Qué tal estás Draco?

- Supongo que ya sabes que Pansy se ha ido… ¿Para qué preguntas cómo estoy? – Dijo malhumorado el rubio.

- Deja de lamentarte. Pansy solo era tu zorra oficial. ¿Por qué decidió irse finalmente? – Preguntó el chico mientras tomaba asiento junto a su amigo.

- Porque me pilló en la cama con Norma. – Respondió el chico fijando sus ojos azules en el vaso ya vacío.

- Eres único para estas cosas¿no? Bueno¿Y qué pensabas que iba a hacer? Es de suponer que algo se olía, pero encontrarte en tu casa con tu última amante es algo que ni Pansy podría ignorar.

- En realidad me pilló en su casa – Dijo Draco con una sonrisa triunfal – No pongas esa cara, últimamente el sexo me resultaba poco excitante, y hacerlo en la casa de tu novia con alguien que no lo es, es realmente excitante – Añadió retirándose el flequillo de la frente.

- Muy lógico…- Dijo Blaste negando. – ¿Qué iba a ser lo próximo¿Pedirle opinión sobre la boda mientras tu secretaria te hacía limpieza de bajos? O ¿Comprarle el anillo de compromiso ayudado por tu inestimable asesora? Te estabas pasando con ella… - Draco sonrió – No te rías… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

- He vendido esta casa, me compro un piso en el centro de Londres, la afueras me aburren, y pase lo que pase me quedan las mansiones de mis padres… Escogí este piso por si a Pansy se le ocurría tener hijos.

- Que previsor… - Dijo con sonrisa socarrona Blaste – ¿Y si en vez de Pansy hubiese sido otra de las cien chicas con las que te acuestas la que se hubiese quedado embarazada?

- Hay sitio para todos – Contestó Draco – Es broma… Con las otras chicas tomo protecciones.

- ¿Con Pansy no?

- ¿Para qué? Pensaba casarme con ella. – Un incómodo silenció siguió a la confesión de rubio

- Así que ya has vendido el piso… ¿A quién si puede saberse? – pregunto el otro Slytherin intrigado por la rapidez de la compra.

- A mi madre. Así la casa sigue en la familia. – Cansado de la inútil charla Draco preguntó bruscamente - ¿Qué quieres Blaste?

- ¿Por qué debería querer algo? – Preguntó ofendido el moreno – Está bien… Vengo a proponerte algo.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo arrastrando la voz el blondo

- Que trabajes para mi organización– Draco miró sorprendido a su amigo y el chico siguió tras observar el interés que había despertado en el blondo – El jefe cree que eres perfecto para ello, se te da bien la investigación, eres astuto, sacaste excelentes notas, sabes artes oscuras, y sobre todo conoces como piensan los enemigos del ministerio porque tú has sido uno de ellos.

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? – Preguntó con desconfianza Draco, intentando ganar tiempo.

- Porque te encanta la acción, y amigo mío, no trabajarías conmigo. Tu trabajo sería completamente secreto. Un nuevo reto para ti mi querido amigo – Draco le miró esperando la verdadera respuesta. – Muy bien, te ahoga todo esto, reconócelo, tienes diecinueve años y ya estás cansado de la opulencia, de ocuparte de los negocios de tu padre, de intentar limpiar tu apellido, pero sobre todo estás cansado de seguir los dictados de tu padre aún después de su muerte. Ahora la novia elegida te ha dejado, no tienes trabajo, y quieres desvincularte de tu pasado. – Zabinni alzó la ceja y le miró sabiendo que había logrado convencer al rey de las serpientes – ¿Tienes alguna propuesta mejor?

& & &

- Es mi segunda mudanza en menos de ocho meses – Protestó Hermione. Cansada, se derrumbó sobre la caja más cercana que desgraciadamente sonó como una vajilla. Se apresuró a levantarse y abrirla - ¡Oh! _Reparo _– Murmuró apuntando a la caja con la varita.

- Deja de quejarte pesada – Protestó Ginny saliendo de la casa con un pañuelo atado a la cabeza - ¿Crees que habrá chicos en este edificio? – Preguntó coqueta mientras inspeccionaba el pasillo.

- Eso que importa – Dijo Hermione malhumorada – Si piensas limpiar algo deja de ponerte eso

- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa? – Preguntó Ginny mirándose. Llevaba unos shorts rojos, una camiseta de tirantes, que parecía de su hermana pequeña y unos calcetines gruesos y cortos – Vale ya me cambio… - Se rindió finalmente ante la mirada de Hermione.

- ¡Esperad! – Dijo una tercera voz – No entréis, tengo que alejar a las malas vibraciones y espíritus negativos de la casa. – Las otras dos inquilinas se apresuraron a asomarse a la puerta

- Luna ¿Qué mierda es esa que cuelga del techo de la habitación? – Preguntó Hermione tras asomarse a la casa.

- Pues sí es mierda. Pero no es mierda común. Son nada más y nada menos que excrementos de gusarajo amarillo – Explicó tranquilamente la rubia mientras se ajustaba una pulsera hecha con chapas de coca-cola. – La señora Blansbury me ha asegurado que son lo mejor para estas cosas. Las cosecha ella misma de su granja de gusarajos amarillos.

- Eso no existe – Dijo Hermione enfadada mientras Ginny luchaba por aguantar la risa. - ¡Quítalo de mi comedor!

- Sí que existe, y no lo pienso quitar hasta que pasen dos horas. Me lo dijo el otro día mientras le hacía la permanente. Y estuvimos viendo todas las fotos. Mi jefe dice que me deje de decoraciones estúpidas. Dice que él en Hogwarts tenía una amiga que era igual que yo¿Os lo podéis creer?

- No – Dijeron las dos chicas a la vez.

- Y además dice que no le gustaba nada esas cosas raras que hacía… Él prefería los nuevos diseños.

- Me cae bien tu jefe. – Dijo Ginny.

- Sí, os parecéis mucho y el tío es guapísimo, ojos azules, pelo rubio, buen cuerpo, maduro…

- ¿Está casado? – preguntó ansiosa Ginny

- Es gay.

- ¡Claro! Debí suponerlo. ¿Ves? Mi teoría es cierta, o están casados o son gays – Se rindió Ginny – Bueno, aún así le podríamos invitar a cenar un día de estos, pare un tío simpático.

- Claro – Dijo Hermione con voz cansada - ¡Si conseguimos quitar el olor a mierda de a saber que bicho inmundo!

- Vale… Ya lo quito Mione, no te pongas así – Dijo Ginny. – Vamos Luna, ayúdame, o a Hermione le va a dar un ataque al corazón.

- ¿Por qué me dejé convencer para vivir con vosotras dos? – Preguntó la castaña – Vamos a ver si podemos arreglar un poco este estropicio – Se resignó mientras se remangaba dispuesta a quitar las decoración del techo.

& & &

- Buenos días jefe – Saludó Draco – Como ya habrá leído en mi informe, creo que no debemos inmiscuirnos en las disputas de Zaire. En mi opinión Borwana tiene la situación controlada. Su hermano no tiene posibilidades de asumir el poder. De todas maneras he dejado dos efectivos y una poción de control de poderes. En cuanto le capturen habrá finalizado el problema Africano.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

- Bueno, oficialmente Guban era el único nexo de unión entre los rebeldes, y el único que conocía algo de Artes Oscuras.

- Y… ¿Extraoficialmente?

- Esto me huele muy mal, me he puesto al día en las misiones internacionales de los últimos seis meses, y no me gusta nada lo que he leído. Podríamos encontrarnos ante a punta del iceberg.

- ¿Qué es lo que temes, Draco?

- ¿Puedo hablar libremente?

- Por supuesto.

- Pues bien, creo que nos encontramos ante una red de Magos oscuros de presencia e influencia internacional – Respondió el chico con rostro grave – El modus operandi de las rebeliones en distintos lugares del globo, es el mismo. Creo que es suficiente como para sospechar de un entramado mayor.

- Mira chico, me fío de ti. Pero no me puedo presentar al idiota de ministro de magia basándome en las suposiciones de un chaval de dieciocho años cuyo padre era un mortífago.

- Lo entiendo señor pero…

- Nada de "peros" Malfoy. Estoy bajo mucha presión, la organización ha sido elegida para una misión especial del ministerio. Tú y yo estamos en el punto de mira y no me puedo permitir fallar. Yo menos que nadie. Quiero que estudies todas las personas que trabajan en este departamento. – El hombre le pasó una gruesa carpeta –Sin conocerlas, ni poder guiarte por tu instinto. Simplemente lo que hacen y cómo lo hacen. Y quiero que con la información que saques elijas a una persona, aquella que pueda ser más útil para la investigación. No sabrás su nombre, ni su sexo. Sabrás lo que hace, las notas que ha tenido, sus éxitos, sus fracasos y escogerás. ¿Lo has entendido? – Draco asintió – Muy bien, tienes una semana. –Draco se dispuso a salir del despacho – Draco… No me falles, cuento contigo.

- No se preocupe profesor Snape, quiero decir, jefe.

& & &

- Bueno¿Tiene la señorita perfecta alguna queja más sobre el estado de nuestra nueva casa? – Preguntó Luna.

- Apesta. – Protestó la señorita perfecta. Ginny comenzó a reírse mientras se esforzaba por mantener la nariz tapada. - ¡Deja de hacer eso! No se puede vivir en esta pocilga.

- Tranquila Mione… El olor se irá en un par de horas y la casa volverá a ser tan perfecta como tú. – Consiguió decir Ginny entre risas.

- Vale, déjalo. ¿Qué hacemos mientras? – Las dos chicas miraron a la castaña sin entender – Me refiero a ¿Qué hacemos mientras se va el olor? Tendremos que estar en otro sitio…

- ¿Por qué no nos vamos a comer? Yo francamente me muero de hambre – Propuso Luna.

- ¡Ey! – Se admiró la castaña – Eso no es una mala idea. Yo tengo mucha hambre después de cargar tantas cajas.

- Mi padre me habló de un restaurante muggle en el que dan comida mágica – Hermione la miró escéptica – Sí, dicen que dan promigas y saltamontañas, pero en realidad son pruguis y snorlcels.

- Yo voto por un japonés que hay en la esquina – Propuso Ginny rompiendo la tensión. – Tiene muy buena pinta.

- Voto por el japonés – Se apresuró a decir Hermione.

- Tengo que cambiarme – Dijo Ginny rápidamente.

- Estás preciosa así. Mejor nos vamos – Se apresuró a decir Hermione mientras agarraba de la mano a Ginny y tiraba de la chaqueta de Luna para escapar del hedor de su nuevo "hogar"

&&&

Draco se sentó en la mesa del restaurante a esperar a Blaste. Quería su opinión sobre el nuevo caso que Snape le había asignado. Durante los seis meses trabajando para la organización, apenas había pisado suelo inglés. Y Blaste estaba viviendo en su casa… Lo mejor de toda la situación (o lo peor depende de cómo se mire) era que nada lo ataba a ningún sitio, se sentía completamente libre. Sacó un cigarrillo y lo prendió. Sonrió a una rubia despampanante que estaba sentada en la mesa de al lado y recordó su noche anterior. Definitivamente no volvería a acostarse con ninguna esposa… Exigían demasiado, entre otras cosas seguir con la relación, y eso era algo para lo que no estaba preparado.

- Perdona – Vaya, la rubia - ¿Tienes fuego? – Perfecto modelo idiota… "Claro que tengo fuego. Me has estado mirando mientras encendía el cigarro" – Claro – Dijo Draco mientras sacaba el mechero – Aquí tienes – Las luces del restaurante se apagaron de golpe "Mierda, te has equivocado" Volvió a pulsar el encendedor y las luces volvieron, la rubia le miraba embobada. Por fin le dio fuego.

- Gracias, me llamo Vanezza. Con dos z¿Sabes? Es de origen italiano, ya ves. ¿Y tú eres?

- Un hombre ocupado – Respondió una voz por él – Y yo soy Blaste Zabini, ahora si nos disculpas Vanezza con dos z, mi amigo y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes que tratar. – La rubia volvió a su mesa.

- ¡Eh! Estaba buena – protestó Draco – Me la podía haber tirado esta noche.

- Deja de decir tonterías. Podrás tirante a todas las que quieras, pero hoy no. ¿Vas a quedarte mucho?

- No. Tengo que preparar una misión, y necesito tu opinión¿Qué me dices¿Blaste? – Preguntó Draco al ver que su amigo se había quedado callado mirando tras él - ¿Qué pasa? – Draco se giró preocupado, y lo que vio le dejó la boca aún más abierta que la de su amigo. - ¿Pansy?

Pansy acababa de entrar en el local, con sus aires de reina. Embutida en un vestido blanco que hacía resaltar su pelo negro y marcaba su figura. Llevaba puestas unas gafas oscuras y en ese momento hablaba con el metre, éste asintió y la condujo a una mesa no muy alejada de la de Draco. Ella le siguió con aire sensual, ganándose las miradas del sector masculino. Draco se iba a levantar y de repente escuchó un gran revuelo en la puerta.

Tres chicas entraban en el restaurante y parecían bastante divertidas, al menos dos de ellas, la tercera iba completamente roja. La primera tenía un aire despistado y miraba con curiosidad la decoración de las paredes, era rubia y lucía unos pantalones viejos y una camiseta con el eslogan "Los peluqueros mandan". La segunda tenía un aire muy sensual, llevaba un pañuelo en la cabeza y unos pantalones cortos y rojos que conjuntaban con su cabello. La tercera tenía una clara seguridad en sí misma, y vestía un mono vaquero y un top blanco. Se sentaron en la mesa más lejana a la puerta, y de repente la castaña se levantó de golpe señalando la puerta muda. Un pelirrojo acababa de hacer la entrada en el restaurante.

Sin percatarse del revuelo que había causado se dirigió a la misma mesa en la que Pansy se había sentado y besó a la chica. En ese momento la castaña recuperó el habla… Y de que manera.

- ¡Ronald Weasley!

- ¿Hermy? – Preguntó el chico sorprendido mientras se ponía rojo como un tomate. En ese momento Draco intervino también.

- ¡Grandísima zorra! – Exclamó poniéndose rojo, aunque en este caso de ira, y acercándose a la mesa de la pareja.

- ¡Malfoy! – Exclamó la castaña

- ¿Granger? – Dijo el sorprendido después de reconocerla - ¿Sales con pobretón Weasley?

- Yo no – Dijo Hermione recuperándose del golpe – Por lo visto es tu prometida la que se lo tira. ¿Cómo te sientes al compartir fluidos con la persona a la que más odias en el mundo?

- ¿Cómo te sientes tú al saber que tu novio se tira a una zorra? – preguntó Draco recuperándose.

- Bastante bien al saber que yo al menos le he dejado, a diferencia de ti.

- ¿Cómo supones eso?

- Porque solo si te han dejado eres capaz de insultar a tu exnovia. – Respondió mordazmente ella.

- Bueno como veo que estáis ocupados Ronnie y yo nos vamos… - Se intentó zafar la chica.

- ¡No! – Exclamaron los dos a la vez

- Pues nos quedamos – Dijo fastidiado Ron mientras se sentaba.

&&&

- Hola. – Saludó Blaste mientras se acercaba a la mesa de las dos amigas de Hermione

- ¡Hola¿Eres Blaste Zabinni? – Saludó Ginny ofreciéndole la silla

- Sí, soy yo. – Confirmó el chico sentándose - ¿Weasley y Lovegood? – Ellas asintieron - ¿Creéis que les van a matar?

- Posiblemente – Confirmó Ginny – Mi hermano es un cerdo y Parkinson un puta… No creo que Malfoy o Mione crean en la redención… Y menos después de los respectivos comportamientos

- La vida es un misterio¿Verdad? – Dijo Luna distraída – Que casualidad que viniésemos a comer aquí.

- A veces me sorprendes Loony… - Dijo Ginny – Pero es verdad. Nosotras vivimos en la calle de enfrente, nos acabamos de mudar ¿sabes? Pero claro¿Cómo lo iba a saber Ronnie? Si yo misma me había ocupado de ocultárselo porque pensaba que estaría destrozado después de que Hermione se fuese de su casa. ¿Por qué habéis venido Malfoy y tú aquí?

- ¿Nosotros? – Comenzó Blaste – Pues es curioso, resulta que me encanta la comida japonesa y este es el mejor sitio de Londres para comerla de verdad. Así que decidí citarme aquí con Draco.

- Es un sitio bastante bonito, nunca había comido aquí. Pero esa fue una de las razones por las que me quedé con esta casa. ¡A mi también me encanta la comida oriental!

- Es una casualidad… - opinó Luna – Creo que debería volver a casa a ver si se ha ido el olor… Se cuando sobro.

- ¿Pero qué dices Luna? – Dijo Ginny poniéndose roja como un tomate. Luna le guiñó un ojo a modo de respuesta antes de levantarse e irse. – Parece que nos hemos quedado solos…

- Sí. ¿Quieres comer algo?

- Para eso había venido – Dijo Ginny.

- ¡Camarero!

**&&&**

- ¡Nos enamoramos!

- ¿Cómo que os enamorasteis? – Preguntó Draco – Tú estabas loca por mí Pansy, y Comadreja se tenía que haber casado con la Sangre Sucia o con Cara-Rajada – Hermione se levantó furiosa.

- ¡Eres un anormal Malfoy¡Deja de llamarme eso estúpido hurón! – exclamó Hermione fuera de sí.

- ¡Cállate Granger! Lo que importa es que tu novio…

- Ex novio – Corrigió Hermione

- Se tira a mí prometida – Siguió Malfoy ignorando a la chica.

- Ex prometida – Corrigió Pansy

- Nena¿Vas a comparar todo lo que yo te ofrezco con lo que te ofrece el pobretón Weasley?

- ¡Él me quiere! Y jamás se ha acostado con ninguna fulana en mi casa, en mi cama – Chilló Pansy con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Vamos Pansy¿Vas a decirme que nunca se ha acostado contigo en tu casa? – Pansy le miró ofendida – Entonces se ha acostado con una fulana en tú casa – Finalizó triunfalmente. Hermione comenzó a reírse

- ¡No te pases Malfoy! – Dijo Ron mientras sacaba la varita – El que tú no fueses un hombre no significa que ella no fuese una gran mujer. – Draco sacó la varita furioso, sus ojos rezumaban odio.

- ¡Sois idiotas los dos! – Chilló Hermione al ver que más de una cabeza estaba fija en su mesa - ¡Guardad eso! – Exclamó señalando las varitas y a los muggles. Los chicos obedecieron.

- Ya vale Draco, no quiero nada contigo¿Entiendes? Ahora estoy con Ron y nunca nos van a separar.

- Bueno – Intervino Hermione – Nunca es demasiado tiempo, creo que te refieres hasta que le surja un nuevo curso de aurores, o una misión a la Conchinchina. Entonces te dirá que se va porque le ha surgido una oportunidad buenísima y no la puede desaprovechar.

- Lo siento Hermy – Se disculpó el pelirrojo – Pero tú te fuiste de nuestra casa también…

- ¡Claro¿Qué quieres que haga¿Me quedo esperando a que mi novio vuelva o se digne a mandarme una lechuza?

- Existe la red Flu – Intervino Draco

- Cállate Malfoy – Dijo Ron.

- No Malfoy, por fin dices algo inteligente. – Dijo Hermione – Es lo mismo que yo le dije, pero no. Los polvos Flu son muy caros Hermy… Con la lechuza bastará, y en dos semanas no me llegó ni una puñetera lechuza. ¿Qué pasa¿Estabas demasiado ocupado tirándote a esta… guarra?

- Por favor, quiero que respetes a mi prometida. – Aquello cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre Hermione y Draco.

- ¿Pro… Pro… Prometida? – preguntó Hermione reaccionando al fin. - ¿Seis meses con ella y ya la has pedido que se case contigo? Hemos estado juntos dos años, hemos pasado la derrota de Voldemort uno al lado del otro, y ni siquiera has querido pasar la navidad con mis padres. Y ahora… ¿Estás prometido con ella¿Yo no soy suficiente mujer? – Preguntó Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos – No me contestes. – Se levantó de la mesa y arrastró a Ginny hacia el exterior del local. La pelirroja miró a su acompañante decepcionada.

- Le tengo que dar la razón a la Sangre Sucia… Y creo que ella es más mujer que tú Pansy, espero que disfrutéis de la comida. – Se levantó y se sentó en la mesa con Blaste, el moreno hizo intención de levantarse pero Draco se lo impidió con la mano – Yo estoy comiendo, no tengo nada de lo que avergonzarme.

Dos minutos después la pareja se levantó y salió del local. Los ojos de Draco no fueron los únicos que les siguieron hasta la puerta.

**Si os ha gustado decid SI, sino hos ha gustado decid porqué, pero por favor dejad un Revew. En una semana cuelgo algo de "Amor concertado" No os preocupeis por eso. Y espero que lo leiais mucho, aunque ya está publicado en otro sitio, no está acabado**


	2. Un nuevo trabajo

**Declaro:** Que este fic es una idea original de Istel, que los personajes principales son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y que no pretendo suprimirla ni nada de eso. Que los personajes como Joy,Carmen,etc. son mios y de nadie mas (Bueno de Athenea que me inspira, de Noe que me anima, de Kevin, de Clara, de... De toda esagente que me apoya para escribir. Y creo que los lectores se quedaron con una parte de ellos, porque últimamente no me tratan tan bien... Snif U.U) Y dejando chorradas a parte... Capitulo dos de:

La Venganza

**2. Un nuevo trabajo**

_Olvídate de mí_

_Olvida nuestro amor_

_Olvida las promesas_

_que no tienen ya valor_

Hermione estaba encerrada en la habitación. Demasiadas emociones fuertes en un solo día. Ese estúpido Ronald y ese estúpido Malfoy y esa zorra de Parkinson. Al principio había pensado en llorar, gritar y deprimirse. Y de repente había visto el sol, reflejado en la ventana que estaba en frente de su habitación. Ronald la había humillado, y esa zorra le había quitado a su novio. Y no les iba a dar el gusto de llorarles, esos dos se merecían algo más.

- Juro que voy a vengarme – Dijo en voz baja – Aún no se como lo haré. Pero vais a descubrir que no me habéis derrotado, y que no fui la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts por mi cara bonita.

& & &

- Y bien¿Qué me dices¿Quién te parece el mejor?

- Draco, si no me dices la misión, no puedo saber con seguridad qué es lo que necesitas exactamente.

- Necesito a mi complemento. Una especie de yo, pero completamente opuesto. Es decir una persona que sea completamente distinta, pero que a la vez tenga las mismas características iniciales que yo.

- ¿Un antagonista?

- No. Con un antagonista tendría problemas. Lo que necesito es mí igual, pero con otras características. A ver si me explico, yo soy el ying y él sería el yang, colores diferentes, pero una misma forma.

- ¿Tu complementario? – Draco asintió – Entonces el 07170. – Dijo con rotundidad Blaise – Es perfecto para ti, es decir cumple todos los requisitos que necesitas, pero os movéis en campos distintos.

- Sí, él había sido mi elegido también. – Draco recogió el resto de expedientes y colocó el 07170 en primer lugar – Mañana se lo diré a Snape.

- Tendrás que andarte con mucho ojo. Recuerda que es del ministerio. – Advirtió Zabbini.

- Me he dado cuenta. No te preocupes tengo la situación controlada. Además siempre puedo borrarle la memoria.

- Hablando de memoria, si la mía no me falla, aún no has dicho nada de lo que ha pasado en el restaurante.

- No hay nada que decir. – Dijo Draco sentándose en un espléndido sillón de estilo victoriano. – Estos son los muebles de la casa de mi madre… Podías haber decorado la casa de una manera menos barroca… Y más moderna. Aunque supongo que Cissa fue la que pagó todo esto.

- En efecto, tu madre ha decorado toda la casa. A excepción de mi habitación… pero Draco, no me gusta que me cambies de tema.

- Esta decoración me recuerda a la sala común de Slytherin – Comentó el blondo obviando el comentario de su amigo – No me gusta mucho… Deberíamos contratar a una decoradora profesional. Iré a por la guía – Draco se incorporó con intención de ir a por la susodicha guía y de paso escapar de una situación comprometida, pero Blaise le interceptó.

- Draco, se que algo trama tu cabeza… Te conozco lo suficiente como para percibir que no vas a dejar en paz a la feliz pareja. ¿En qué piensas?

- Vale, es verdad, voy a vengarme de ellos, del pobretón de Weasley y de la idiota de Pansy. Pero de momento no. – El chico le miró incrédulo – Ahora me voy a centrar en la misión. Snape está muy nervioso, dice que estamos en el punto de mira. Cuando acabe la investigación volveré a tener tiempo para esos dos. Pero hasta entonces busca una decoradora. La próxima vez que vuelva a casa, quiero algo sobrio y moderno. – Draco salió y segundos después asomó la cabeza para decir – Y Blaise… No escatimes en gastos

&&&

- Ginny prométeme que vais a colocar lo que queda. – Hermione estaba intentando colocarse los zapatos y los pendientes a la vez con un extraño resultado. – Y no toques mis cajas.

- Sí, claro, lo que tú digas – Ginny estaba ensimismada con un programa de moda que ponían por la tele y parecía ajena al caos que la envolvía – No entiendo porqué no has pedido un día más en el trabajo.

- Porque si Luna no hubiese colgado mierda de gusarajo en el techo, ayer me hubiese dado tiempo a arreglar mi habitación – Luna bufó desde la cocina y la castaña la ignoró. – Además tengo mucho trabajo atrasado. Y no se me ocurriría pedirle otro día a Lupin.

- Vale, como quieras – Dijo Ginny tomando una bolita de queso – Yo he atrasado mis citas hasta dentro de dos días… Me merezco unas vacaciones¿No te parece? – De repente un pitido ensordecedor invadió la habitación y Ginny saltó como un resorte en dirección a la chimenea. – ¡Es para mí! – Se acercó a la chimenea tocó un ladrillo y el sonido cesó.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Hermione molesta mientras se ponía una chaqueta sobre su impecable traje.

- Es un avisador de red Flu – Aclaró Luna levantando la cabeza del extraño potingue que preparaba en el fregadero. "¡Mi fregadero nuevo!" pensó Hermione horrorizada.

- Me voy antes de cometer un doble homicidio – Y salió dando un portazo. Luna lo ignoró y añadió zumo de limón a su "receta", al momento la sustancia comenzó a humear

– ¿Qué pasaba? – Preguntó la rubia al darse cuenta de que Ginny volvía muy acelerada después de atender a su "llamada"

- Trevor me ha conseguido un nuevo encargo. Debe ser para alguien importante, porque me van a pagar un pastón – Aclaró la pelirroja abriendo una de sus cajas esperando encontrar ropa decente. – Pero tengo que ir ahora… ¿Puedes ocuparte de la casa? – Luna asintió distraídamente – Mejor no hagas nada sola, avisa a tu jefe, que venga a ayudarte… - Luna volvió a asentir mientras se aplicaba el producto sobre las uñas – Por favor… - Suplicó Ginny.

- ¡Eureka! He encontrado la forma de dar color permanente a tus uñas. Para que se pinten de la forma en que la persona piense… ¡A Joy le encantará! (N.A. Si, este es el Joy de mi otro fic, se ha vuelto imprescindible, y es el jefe de luna :D) – Ginny zarandeó a Luna.

- ¡Llámale!

- Está bien… Voy a llamarle¿vale? – Luna se acercó a la chimenea y metió la cabeza en la misma para hablar con su jefe mientras Ginny se vestía en la habitación de al lado.

Dos minutos después la pelirroja salió ataviada con una elegante túnica color lila y subida en unos zapatos de tacón, del mismo tono que la túnica y un gracioso bolso de mano. Se estaba recogiendo su precioso pelo rojo en un cómodo moño cuando irrumpió en el cuarto.

- Me voy¿Qué ha dicho tu jefe?

- Que vendrá y se quedará a cenar.

- Perfecto

&&&

Draco introdujo un número de cinco dígitos en un cajero destartalado de uno de los barrios más pobres de Londres. El cajero estaba empotrado contra una enorme fábrica de chocolate, que parecía abandonada.

De repente Draco había desaparecido de la calle y caminaba por un enorme y sofisticado edificio de una sola planta cuyos pasillos atravesaban infinidad de magos que portaban una gran diversidad de instrumentos claramente mágicos, documentos, incluso pudo vislumbrar al antiguo Jefe del Departamento de Juegos Mágicos, Ludo Bagman, con su inconfundible túnica de la selección, portando lo que parecía una rata que echaba fuego por la cola. La mayor parte de los empleados de "La Organización" eran, por lo general, grandes cerebros mágicos, caídos en desgracia tras la segunda guerra, y algún que otro deshecho mágico con dotes para la gente, como era el caso de Bagman.

Draco no miraba a nadie. Atravesaba con velocidad el enorme pasillo que acababa en una puerta de roble bien gruesa. Cuando llegó a su destino se giró hacia la secretaria y la saludó.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Penélope?

- Muy bien Draco, muchas gracias por preguntar. Estoy deseando que Nott vuelva con la noticia de que ha surgido efecto la carta que le mandé a Percy… Se que no debería utilizar mis contactos del trabajo para realizar mi venganza pero… - La castaña sonrió – No voy a permitir que ese aspirante a Ministro crea que me ha derrotado, por el mero hecho de dejarme plantada en el altar.

- La venganza es un plato que se sirve frió… ¿Verdad? – Ella asintió – Lo tendré muy en cuenta.

- Bueno, es un placer charlar contigo, pero el jefe te está esperando ya. Buena suerte.

Draco entró en el opulento despacho en el que Severus Snape estaba sentado organizando un montón de papeles. Sin levantar la cabeza de los mismos le ofreció la silla a Draco. El chico obedeció y permaneció callado hasta que su jefe alzó la cabeza y dijo:

- Muy buenas Draco. ¿Qué, te has decidido ya?

- Tengo una duda¿Toda esta gente trabaja para La Organización? – Preguntó Draco antes de comunicar su decisión

- Chico listo… - Observó Snape – No, trabajan para el Ministerio de Magia, no para nosotros.

- Y… ¿Van a acceder a trabajar para nosotros?

- Con nosotros – Aclaró el antiguo profesor. – No, no creo que vayan a acceder, y menos si se enteran de que yo soy el jefe.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Engañar a la persona que hayas elegido. Y al Ministerio… Bueno de eso me encargo yo, todas esas personas trabajan en menor o mayor grado para el departamento de defensa. – Aclaró Snape leyendo el pensamiento del rubio – Y digamos que el jefe de ese departamento está aún más interesado en tu informe que yo. Se le ocurrirá algo para tapar la misión.

- Está bien. He escogido el 07170. Me parece que se complementará perfectamente conmigo. – Contestó Draco mostrándole el expediente del elegido – Y eso es lo que hace falta… Una persona que tenga las capacidades que no tengo.

-Muy bien, espera un momento fuera. – Le dijo su jefe – Te avisaré cuando tengas que entrar otra vez

Draco salió y se sentó impaciente en una de las sillas que había fuera, destinadas a la espera. Penélope, observando el estado de nervios del chico, le ofreció un te y siguió con sus asuntos.

- Penélope por favor, dile a Draco que entre – la voz de Snape salió de una especie de altavoz situado en la mesa. Draco no esperó que Penélope le avisase, se levantó como si tuviese un resorte y entró en el despacho.

- ¿Y bien?

- Sales dentro de una semana. Aquí están los detalles de la misión. Necesito un informe completo de lo que pasa en ese sitio. – Draco abrió el expediente y se quedó sorprendido – Sí, es una escuela de aurores, una de las mejores, creemos que están enseñando a personas que les pueden interesar para sus futuros planes. – Draco le miró escéptico – Draco, no son locos fanáticos de las artes oscuras. Las descripciones de tu informe, hablan de mentes prodigiosas para la magia, que no están utilizando métodos muy… Correctos para conseguir sus fines. Necesito que vayas al ministerio, el jefe del departamento de defensa te estará esperando.

- Sí señor. Voy enseguida

& & &

- ¿Hermione? – La castaña levantó la cabeza de la poción en la que trabajaba y miró al intruso.- Remus quiere verte en su despacho – Explicó una chica con el pelo rubio y de aspecto delicado

- Dame un segundo – pidió Hermione

- Dice que es urgente – Hermione levantó la cabeza fastidiada, resopló y se quitó la túnica de protección, con un leve golpe de varita limpió el caldero. Se calzó unos zuecos y siguió a otra chica

-Hannah¿Sabes que quiere el jefe? – La chica negó y Hermione comenzó a sentir curiosidad. - ¿Qué tal con George?

- Muy bien la verdad, pero quiere que deje de trabajar. Dice que con la tienda me puede mantener perfectamente – La chica resopló – Pero bueno, por lo que me ha contado Angelina, Fred le ha dicho lo mismo… Así que no me lo tomo muy en cuenta. Fred sabe de sobra que Angelina no va a dejar el equipo, y menos con la temporada que lleva. A este paso se llevará la liga y la copa europea. El viernes tiene partido, así que iremos a verla. A veces me da corte ir con toda esa familia de pelirrojos, pero soy tan feliz junto a George… ¡Hasta hemos empezado a hablar de boda! – Dijo llena de felicidad la chica.

- De aquí a un año te veo casada y con gemelos – Bromeó Hermione.

- No creas que no lo he pensado… Molly está ansiosa por tener más nietos, dice que los de Bill y Fleur no la llenan.

- Sí, es toda una matriarca, a Ron y a mí nos decía lo mismo. Y yo respondía que aún éramos jóvenes – Contestó la castaña con nostalgia.

- Lo siento Mione, me hubiese gustado que fuésemos cuñadas… - Se lamentó Hannah

- Sí bueno… Ahora tendrás que conformarte con Parkinson – Hannah sonrió pensando que bromeaba – Va en serio, Ron y Pansy Parkinson están juntos y van a casarse. – La chica se paró de golpe y miró a su amiga – Me los encontré ayer en un restaurante y me lo dijeron.

- ¡Ya verás cuando Molly se enteré! – Exclamó la chica fuera de sí - ¡Con una Parkinson! – Dijo incrédula - Va a poner el grito en el cielo, y bastante tuvo con lo de que Percy dejase plantada a Penélope en el altar. ¡Esos chicos! Y pensaba que Ron era el mejor… - Comenzó a recordar - Recuerdo en el colegio, siempre a la sombra de Harry y loco por ti… Luego comenzasteis a salir juntos. ¡Pensaba que os casaríais! Estabais como destinados. Habíais pasado la guerra, los problemas… todo. ¿Y ahora me vienes con eso?

- Pero yo estoy bien… - Mintió la castaña. – Vamos que no me importa… - Hannah la miró con compasión y Hermione se sintió aliviada al llegar al despacho de su jefe – Bueno, aquí me quedo.

- Sí… Adiós Mione, ven a cenar a casa cuando quieras. Puedo invitar a algún amigo mío. Aún somos jóvenes, los 19 son una edad perfecta – "Si tienes pareja" dijo Hermione para sí mientras asentía y entraba en el despacho. Cuando lo hizo descubrió que el interrogatorio al que había sido sometido por parte de Hannah Abbot, era mucho mejor que lo que la esperaba en el interior

&&&

- Vamos a ver Nothing Hill, 27. Creo que es aquí –

Ginny llamó a la puerta del elegante edificio situado en uno de los mejores barrios londinenses. "Por supuesto que tienen pasta" Pensó mientras esperaba que le abriesen la puerta. De repente escuchó el ruido de las llaves y levantó orgullosamente la cabeza para saludar a su nuevo cliente

- ¿Zabinni?

- ¿Weasley?

- ¿Tú me has contratado?

- No lo se… ¿Eres la decoradora?

- ¡Sí! Soy yo¿Y tú eres el hombre con prisa y pasta que necesitaba la mejor decoradora mágica de Londres?

- Es una manera de decirlo… Pero sí. – Ginny le miró esperando la invitación y finalmente dijo.

- ¿Puedo pasar? Tengo que empezar cuanto antes el trabajo, quiero mirar el potencial de esta casa.

- Discúlpame – Dijo Zabbini mientras aparecía un leve tono rosado en sus morenas mejillas – Pasa…

Ginny recorrió cada estancia como si estuviese en su propia casa. Se paraba en los balcones, en las chimeneas, miraba algunos cuadros, y arrugaba la nariz de forma muy graciosa cuando algo la desagradaba de verdad. Finalmente volvió al comedor, dejó su bolso en una de las sillas y miró a Zabinni que la había estado siguiendo por toda la casa durante la inspección de la misma

- ¿Está muy mal? – preguntó en un tono de voz que hizo que a Ginny le diese un ataque de risa.

- Hombre… No va a morir, pero está grave – Contestó hablando de la casa como si de un paciente se tratase. Zabbini por fin pilló la broma y también sonrió - ¿tengo carta blanca?

- Sí

- Bueno¿Qué quieres que haga con las cosas que no me sirvan¿Las tiro¿Las subasto¿Las dono a un museo de arqueología? – preguntó sonriendo

- Se las puedes mandar a la madre de Malfoy, fue ella la que nos decoró la casa en un primer momento.

- ¿Vives con Malfoy? – Zabini asintió – Bueno, puedes irte, prefiero trabajar sola. Yo voy a empezar con la cocina que es lo primero que usaréis, y luego uno de los baños, las habitaciones, otro de los baños, y por último el comedor, la biblioteca, los dos estudios y creo que no voy a tocar el gimnasio. ¿Te parece bien? – Zabbini asintió – Bueno, esta noche cuando vuelvas te habré dejado los diferentes modelos de decoración en la mesa, si te gusta mañana mismo empezamos, cada día intentaré hacer un boceto nuevo¿Vale?

- Me parece bien

- Bueno pues tú te tienes que ir, yo me tengo que poner a trabajar… Así que hasta mañana. No te preocupes dejaré la casa cerrada –

Y sin que él se diese cuenta Zabinni se encontró en la calle, vestido, con su maletín en la mano y la puerta de su casa cerrada tras de sí. Miró a la puerta de SU casa y negó un par de veces… La chica estaba loca, el problema era precisamente que a él le atraía ese género. Se quitó a la pelirroja de la cabeza y miró el reloj "Mierda llego tarde" Se dijo mientras corría calle abajo.

&&&

- Buenos días je… ¿Malfoy? – Hermione acababa de entrar en el despacho de su jefe para encontrarse con una desagradable sorpresa. - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Preguntó con desagrado.

- Yo tampoco me alegro de verte Granger – Aclaró el rubio colocándose la túnica. - ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

- Bueno chicos. Me alegra comprobar que os seguís llevando de maravilla, igualitos que en el colegio.

- Déjese de ironías Lupin, - Interrumpió Draco – Tengo un poco de prisa ¿Sabe? Así que traiga a mi compañero cuanto antes.

- Malfoy, lo tiene delante – Contestó el licántropo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras señalaba a Hermione – Curiosa elección señor Malfoy… Así que será mejor que mejoren su relación.

- ¿Mi compañera? – Logró decir el blondo tras recuperarse de la impresión - ¿Granger?

- ¿De qué está hablando este demente? – Inquirió la castaña intentando disimular el pánico que le producía el hecho de haber entendido de lo que hablaban su jefe y su enemigo infantil.

- Pues bien, - Intervino Remus - El señor Malfoy habla de una misión conjunta entre el ministerio y la organización para la que él mismo trabaja. Resulta que el señor Malfoy ha descubierto varias cosas inquietantes, pero necesita redactarlas en un informe con pruebas.

- Ya pero… ¿Qué pinto yo en todo eso? – Preguntó Hermione

- Muy sencillo, el ministerio no quiere que el señor Malfoy vaya solo. Necesita un segundo agente. Y… Querida Hermione, tú has sido la elegida – Hermione miró a su jefe incrédula.

- ¿Por qué yo? Si ni tan siquiera quiero salir del laboratorio… Nunca he pedido una misión.

- El señor Malfoy la ha escogido – Hermione por fin miró a Draco, si la daban otra noticia de ese tipo iba a acabar con un paro cardiaco.

- Yo no sabía que era Granger – Protestó Draco

- Eso es cierto, pero el señor Malfoy cree que eres la persona de este departamento, idónea para la misión. – Hermione se sentó en la silla intentando asimilar toda la información.

Tenía que irse en una misión especial del ministerio, a saber donde, acompañada de Malfoy, su peor enemigo, sin ningún tipo de preparación, y a descubrir una cosa tan importante como para que el ministerio haya tenido que realizar un trabajo conjunto con otra organización.

- ¿Puedo negarme? – Preguntó la castaña haciendo un intento de evasión a la desesperada.

- No – Dijo Lupin. Sacó una carpeta de color marrón de su escritorio y se la extendió a Hermione – Aquí tienes los datos de la misión. Salís dentro de una semana. Dentro están las respuestas a todas las dudas. Si hay algo que no entiendas se lo preguntas a Malfoy, es su organización la que tiene los datos más detallados, yo me fío de su jefe – Hermione cogió la carpeta temerosa y se dispuso a salir con la cabeza aún embotada – Hermione – Le llamó Lupin – Supongo que entenderás que esta misión es de alto secreto. No quiero filtraciones.

- ¿Mis padres?

- Ni a tus padres, ni a tus amigos, ni a tu novio.

- No tengo novio – Dijo reaccionando Hermione.

- Bueno, tómate el resto de la semana libre – Hermione asintió y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose al laboratorio a recoger sus cosas.

Recorrió el pasillo como si estuviese en una nube. Aún no había asimilado todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ni tan siquiera saludó a los compañeros con los que se cruzaba, y de repente se vio frenada por una mano que la sujetó del brazo. Se giró despacio para encontrarse con los ojos grises de Draco

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – preguntó molesta

- Para mí esto tampoco es plato de buen gusto Granger. Llevo trabajando en este informe cinco meses, si escogí tu expediente es porque me pareciste buena¿Entendido? No quiero que lo eches todo a perder por tu estupidez. – Advirtió con voz amenazadora. – Yo intentaré comportarme y tú harás lo mismo. – Le tendió un papel verde con letras en plateado y le explicó – Aquí está mi dirección, si necesitas algo te comunicas por la red Flu. Porque… Tu casa tiene chimenea ¿verdad? – Preguntó el chico escéptico con la tarjeta aún en el aire.

- Por supuesto que sí – Respondió ofendida Hermione mientras cogía el papel que su nuevo compañero la ofrecía.

- Bueno, si quieres hablar conmigo dices la dirección y "Estudio de Draco", si no estoy allí prueba en el salón o la cocina, y si tampoco estoy y es muy urgente prueba en mi habitación. Pero solo si es muy urgente. ¿Entendido? – Hermione asintió sin saber que decir – Otra cosa, no voy a estar despierto antes de las 13:00, así que abstente de comunicarte conmigo antes de esa hora. Bueno, tengo asuntos que atender – Dijo el chico con voz prepotente – Si no te has comunicado conmigo antes del domingo yo me pondré en contacto contigo para hablar de la hora a la que nos vamos. Ten el equipaje preparado para el martes que viene. Ciao – Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta elegantemente dispuesto a irse

- Espera – Dijo Hermione – No tienes mi dirección.

- La buscaré en la base de datos del ministerio.

- Me acabo de cambiar de casa – Explicó ella mientras rebuscaba en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta y apuntaba la dirección en un pañuelo de papel – Aquí tiene señor Malfoy.

- Adiós – Y el chico se fue.

- Capullo engreído y egocéntrico… - Murmuró Hermione mientras miraba la tarjeta del rubio – Mas vale que no me toque las narices durante la misión, tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

**&&&**

- ¿Blaise? –

Draco entró cautelosamente en la casa, Blaise no podía estar porque trabajaba hasta tarde, pero la puerta no estaba sellada mágicamente. Sacó la varita para estar prevenido y de repente escuchó una voz canturreando desde la cocina. Se dirigió raudo hacia la misma y descubrió a la intrusa.

- ¡Buenos días! – Saludó Ginny. Estaba subida encima de SU encimera, descalza, con un trasto muggle en las orejas, el pelo recogido con un lápiz y midiendo la altura de la cocina.

- ¡Sal de mi casa psicópata! – Exclamó Draco sacando la varita y apuntando con ella a la pelirroja que se calló al suelo del susto.

- ¿Pero… Qué… Clase… De idiota… Apunta a una chica que está subida en una encimera? – Preguntó Ginny jadeando y frotándose las costillas. - ¿Eres tonto o se te cayó un caldero encima cuando eras pequeño?

- ¿Qué haces en mi casa? – Preguntó Malfoy aún más molesto por el hecho de que ella no pareciese sorprendida o avergonzada. Más bien estaba molesta y estaba regañándole.

- Pensé que Blaise te lo había dicho… - Murmuró la pelirroja acercándose – Ginevra Weasley, tu nueva decoradora – Le dijo ofreciéndole la mano y luciendo la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- Pues no. No me lo había dicho – Ginny le miró con incredulidad – Me había comentado que iba a contratar a un decorador. Pero no sabía que iba a llegar tan pronto, ni que ibas a ser tú.

- Pues sí, soy yo. ¿Algún problema?

- Mientras trabajes no. Estaré en mi estudio, no quiero que me molestes¿Entendido? – Ginny no contestó se limitó a seguir midiendo la cocina y poniéndose los cascos.

Dos segundos después Ginny volvió a sobresaltarse al ver la cabeza de su mejor amiga suspendida en la chimenea de la cocina. Esta vez el batacazo se lo dio contra el lavabo.

- ¡Mione! – Gritó a la vez que Draco entraba en la habitación gritando como un poseso.

- ¡Weasley, haz el favor de permanecer sin hacer ruido¿Tienes tan poco cerebro como tu hermano?

- ¿Y tú¿Eres tan maleducado como idiota? – Respondió la cabeza de Hermione desde la chimenea

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí¿Ya tienes dudas?

- Alto – Pidió Ginny - ¿Por qué yo estoy sorprendida de que Hermione esté flotando en tú chimenea y tú no lo estás? – Draco fulminó a la castaña con una mirada que no amilanó a la chica.

- ¡Yo no sabía que mi mejor amiga era tu decoradora! – Protestó – Y tienes desconectada la chimenea de tu estudio pedazo de idiota. ¿Cómo quieres que me comunique contigo?

- Acabo de llegar a casa. ¿Cómo pretendes que pueda dar para tanto? – Contestó el rubio malhumorado

- Y yo he salido después que tú y me ha dado tiempo a llegar a casa y leerme el expediente – Ginny la miró sin entender – Y este no es lugar para hablar de estas cosas. Vamos a tu estudio – Y en menos tiempo del que se tarda en decir knut, Hermione había salido de la chimenea y empujaba a Draco hacia el exterior de la cocina – No te preocupes, son cosas de trabajo – Le explicó a la perpleja Ginny. – Y el jefe de Luna ya está en casa…

- Vale – Dijo Ginny cuando recuperó el habla – Perfecto.

* * *

**Ahora noticias... Me voy por 10 días o puede que más (Aunque puede que menos) Voy a desconectar de todo y por desgracia en ese todo entra internet (En la montaña no hay ni ordenadores ni internet) Pero os agradezco muchisimo los comentarios, me alegraron un montón y por eso publiqué tan pronto. Mientras, si quereis, leed el otro fic de mi lista (También sin acabar ¬¬) Y os anticipo que hay otro en proyecto que incluye a los merodeadores entre otros personajes ya conocidos. **

**Ahora es solo daros las gracias. Gracia sa ti Montse por leerlo, a Ana, paddyale, Silviota, Irene (Problema con el Slytherin corregido, gracias, no me di cuenta de que Word me corregía esa palabra automáticamente. Maldito ordenador ¬¬)IRIS WARREN,Nukire,victor jos krum, Maya, Sonilee, Policp Malfoy, emperatriz-draconiana,annia, Arasami (Como no recordarte preciosa!)Anggy, Andy Black Lupin,katelau (Hombre tanto como muerte... Pero un par de sustos si que se merecen esos pendejos) Eris Malfoy, Aleja M y Gabrielle. Muchas gracias porque este fic se escribe por los lectores, y es un placer tener a tantos y tan maravillosos**


	3. Problemas con Morfeo

**Disclimer: ¿Tengo que repetirlo? Bueno pues ahi va. No, Ron no es un personaje inventado por mí, Hermione tampoco y Harry menos. Draco aparece en algún que otro sueño pero sigue sin ser mío. Por otra parte Joy, Carmen, los hijos de Carmen y tal SI que son míos. ¿Qué no sabéis porqué son tan raros? Eso es porque no me conocéis bien. Bueno y dejandose de chorradas:**

**La Bruja Lola (güena de verdá) productions, en asociación con Istel S.A., con el apoyo del Foro de Hogwarts y sus integrantes más pintorescos... presentan:**

**La Venganza**

****

**3. Problemas con Morfeo**

_Voy a arriesgar,_

_y a empezar,_

_una nueva vida…_

_En el lugar_

_donde está, _

_Mi memoria escrita_

- No es que Hermione esté loca – Explicaba Luna – Es que es una maniática del trabajo y el orden.

- Ah… Si solo es eso… - Contestó el hombre.

Peter Alexander Portokalos, conocido por sus amigos de la infancia (y por Luna) como Joy era un hombre de unos cuarenta años que allá donde fuese llamaría la atención. De pelo rubio y unos magníficos ojos azules tenía una figura atlética y se rumoreaba que en su juventud los mismísimos Tornados le querían fichar para jugar en el equipo. Era (según el mismo) un esteticista barra peluquero barra diseñador barra gay. Regentaba un gran número de peluquerías y centros de estética así como la famosa línea de tiendas de moda "Joy" Con sedes distribuidas por todo el mundo. De porte atlético, había estado desaparecido durante varios años regentando sus propiedades desde la distancia.

Su lugar preferido de residencia era Londres, y de todos sus negocios el preferido era el que se encontraba en un pequeño local del Callejón Diaggon. El mismo local en el que trabajaba Luna. Tenía un montón de residencias distribuidas por todo el globo, pero adoraba hablar de cotilleos en "El Pequeño Salón de Pequi". Adoraba a Luna por ser realmente auténtica y no había dudado dos segundos en ir a su nueva casa para ayudarla en la mudanza.

- Está sometida a mucha presión¿Sabes? Su novio la dejó por una zorra, su mejor amigo está en una academia de aurores… Y lo peor de todo es que su mejor amiga es la hermana de su ex, con lo que se acuerda de él a cada momento – Luna estaba en ese momento intentando colgar un cuadro feísimo que Joy la arrebató de las manos - ¡Eh! A mi me gusta.

- Es horrible…

- No es para tanto… Lo pintó mi tía Mildred, si no te gusta lo pondré en mi habitación.

- No me refiero al cuadro – Aclaró el hombre – Me refiero a tu amiga… Hermione. Así que la otra chica… Ginny es la hermana de su ex novio, su mejor amigo. ¿Dónde me has dicho que estaba?

- No te lo he dicho, está en una academia de aurores. En la misma que el ex de Hermione, por eso Hermy no puede ir a verle. Pero ¡Seguro que le conoces! Es Harry Potter.

- ¿Harry¿El hijo de James y Lily? – Luna se giró llevándose una cortina en el proceso – Será mejor que te sientes y me dejes a mi trabajar, pásame el martillo y estate quieta

- Supongo… ¿Conocías a sus padres? – Preguntó Luna pasándole a Joy el martillo – Toma.

- Más o menos – Contestó el rubio perdiendo las ganas de hablar repentinamente – Pásame mi bolso de herramientas

- Querrás decir caja

- Yo no voy a llevar mi material de trabajo en una vulgar caja – Joy señaló un bolso de color rojo y dorado.

- ¿Fuiste a Gryffindor? – Preguntó Luna al observar la peculiar decoración del bolso. Joy asintió.

- Yo fui a Ravenclaw… - Joy la evaluó de arriba abajo – Va en serio, todo el mundo cree que debería haber ido a Hufflepuf, pero el sombrero nunca se equivoca¿Cierto?

- Yo no creo que deberías haber ido a Hufflepuf, conocía a una chica como tú, que era Ravenclaw hasta la medula. – La chimenea se encendió de golpe y unos cabellos pelirrojos precedieron a Ginny

- Me alegra ver que al menos la red Flu ya está conectada – Comentó mientras se sacudía la carísima túnica que vestía.

- La conectó Hermione nada más llegar a casa y poco después se fue. Apenas saludó a Joy – En ese momento Ginny alzó por fin la cabeza y descubrió a su invitado –decorador.

- Lo lamento. Soy Ginny Weasley – Saludó tendiéndole la mano.

- Alexander Portokalos, pero llámame Alex. – Contestó el hombre mostrando su blanca dentadura y besando la mano de la pelirroja

- ¿Está seguro de ser gay? – Preguntó provocando la risa del rubio – Yo hablo muy en serio. Es un desperdicio de talento… - Comentó sonriendo – Hablando de Hermione¿A qué no sabes quién es su nuevo compañero de trabajo? – Preguntó a Luna cambiando radicalmente de tema – Draco Malfoy – Luna ni se inmutó, se limitó a asentir sin darle importancia – Su archienemigo, el ex novio de la novia de su ex novio…

- ¿Y? – Dijo Luna

- Madre mía, que pequeño es el mundo – Comentó Joy mientras cambiaba el color de las paredes valiéndose de la varita. Ginny le miró sorprendido – Luna me ha puesto al día de los problemas sentimentales de vuestra compañera de piso – Aclaró – La verdad es que tiene razones de peso para ser una neurótica

- Me gusta como está quedando la casa – Comentó Ginny admirando el trabajo del hombre. Él se inclinó en una reverencia. – Te quedas a cenar con nosotras¿Verdad? – preguntó amablemente.

- Si me lo pide una pelirroja amante del buen gusto y de la moda… Es imposible negarme – Respondió.

- Oye Ginny – Dijo Luna cayendo en la cuenta de algo - ¿Cómo sabes lo de Hermione?

- Porque estaba en la casa de Draco Malfoy. – Aclaró la pelirroja con naturalidad mientras sacaba algo de la nevera.

- ¿Qué hacías tú en casa de Draco Malfoy? – Insistió Luna que cuando cogía un tema era difícil que se la escapase algún detalle.

- Es una larga historia – Contestó la pelirroja poniendo la mesa – Os la explico mientras esperamos a Hermione

**&&&**

- A ver ¿Qué duda te ha surgido Granger? – Preguntó Draco mientras se sentaba en su butaca tapizada en verde. Ni siquiera se había preocupado por ofrecerle una silla a Hermione, lo cual había enfadado bastante a la castaña que cogió una silla y se sentó al lado del rubio.

- Tenia dos dudas, la primera era si seguías siendo tan idiota como en el colegio, y me lo has dejado bien claro. – Draco hizo ademán de contestarla pero Hermione le fulminó con la mirada. – Y la segunda es si te has dado cuenta de que la escuela de aurores de la que se habla, es la misma escuela en la que están Harry, el idiota de mi ex y la zorra de tu ex. – Draco abrió la boca sin poder disimular la sorpresa y Hermione sonrió satisfecha por la reacción del blondo - ¿Qué pasa huroncito, te he dejado sin palabras?

- Mas quisieras – Contestó él reponiéndose del golpe – Y dime Granger¿Crees que va a suponer un problema?

- No creo que vaya a suponer un problema, es más creo que va a ser una ventaja para los dos – Contestó Hermione con su voz más sugerente.

- Continúa – Pidió el chico intrigado por la propuesta de su nueva compañera.

- Vamos a ver, no creo que a ti no se te haya pasado por la cabeza vengarte de esos dos¿Verdad? – Draco la miró aún más interesados – Bien, yo creo que deberíamos colaborar. Después de todo, la unión hace la fuerza. – Draco sin saber si había entendido lo que la dulce y sabelotodo Granger le proponía. Hermione amplió más su sonrisa - ¿En cristiano? Vamos a putear a esos dos hasta que sientan una décima parte de lo que hemos sentido. O al menos de lo que he sentido yo. Y bien ¿Qué me dices Draco?

- Jamás pensé que fueses una vengativa retorcida Granger – Contestó el chico. – Aunque después de leer tu expediente, algo debí suponer. Así que ahora te puedo llamar Granger la despechada¿no?

- Llámame eso y te tendrás que olvidar de tu carnet de padre – Draco se sujetó la zona mencionada con una sonrisa de superioridad que a Hermione le resultaba insoportable por eso añadió. – Y con no muy buenos métodos, lo haré de la forma más dolorosa posible.

- Uhhh Granger tendré que empezar a utilizar coquilla – Advirtió con una enorme sonrisa Draco.

- Imbécil – Dijo Hermione mientras le golpeaba. Para sorpresa de los dos, Draco no se apartó es más se levantó suavemente hasta ponerse a la altura de Hermione y le hizo una señal para que le siguiese.

Hermione obedeció al chico y le siguió por el largo pasillo. Subió unas escaleras sin poder evitar fijarse en el precioso culo que tenía su acompañante. Subió otras de caracol y Draco murmuró unas palabras ante una puerta y esta se abrió. Hermione se dispuso a entrar tras Draco y de repente y sin previo aviso se sintió atacada.

- _Protego _– Dijo creando un escudo a su alrededor – Malfoy¿Quieres matarme o qué te pasa?

- Para nada, comprobaba tus reflejos – Contestó él guardando la varita y haciendo una reverencia – Siéntate.

Por fin Hermione reparó en la habitación. Era una habitación circular, con las paredes revestidas con papel de pared verde y candelabros y apliques con forma de serpiente platinada. Había unos cómodos sillones y un piano en la esquina, un megáfono sobre una mesa vieja, varios cuadros paisajísticos, una foto de Malfoy y su madre, varias estanterías con libros y un mueble bar con una botella de algún licor y un par de vasos sobre él.

- ¿Whiski de Fuego? – Ofreció Malfoy. Hermione negó desde la puerta – te he dicho que te sientes

- ¿Y arriesgarme a que el sofá me muerda? – Preguntó Hermione. Draco le tendió un vaso lleno de una sustancia ámbar – No gracias, prefiero no morir envenenada – Respondió.

- No voy a matarte¿Sabes?

- Y me lo dice un tipo que me ha lanzado un hechizo en cuanto he entrado en esta habitación – Respondió Hermione con los brazos cruzados.

- Te he dicho que era una prueba, y también creo recordar que te he dicho que te sientes. ¿No me has oído? – preguntó irritado el blondo.

- Y yo te he dicho que no quiero

- Siéntate

- Que no

- ¡Qué te sientes! – Bramó el rubio mientras sacaba la varita y hacía levitar a Hermione hasta el sofá - ¿Ves? No era tan difícil Granger. Ahora dime lo que vas a beber.

- Nada

- Ya has visto que no me gusta repetir las cosas.

- Agua. – Draco le tendió un vaso que había llenado de agua gracias al aguamenti – Muy bien, ahora dime donde estoy. Porqué hemos venido aquí. Y si vas a aceptar mi oferta.

- Aún no me has dicho tu plan – Contestó Draco tomando asiento junto a la chica. Hermione se apartó levemente - ¿Te doy miedo Granger¡Claro! Si nunca has estado cerca de un hombre…

- Me das asco – Aclaró Hermione – Como nunca he estado con un cerdo… - Draco la agarró del cuello bruscamente – Suéltame – pidió Hermione – Que yo recuerde yo no me he puesto así.

- No quiero hacerte daño Granger – Contestó Draco aflojando la presión que ejercía sobre la chica. – Así que no me provoques – Acarició el cuello de Hermione provocando que esta se estremeciese. – Ahora vamos a hablar de nuestra venganza – Hermione sonrió triunfalmente, había conseguido que el chico se implicase, ahora todo sería más fácil.

- Muy bien te voy a explicar mis ideas.

**&&&**

- Así que le dije a Luna que no podía ser, que era imposible; que no existía ninguna mujer que pudiese zamparse dos entrecots, un costillar, todo ello acompañado con patatas, y luego ir a trabajar como si nada. Así que ella se puso la servilleta al cuello, cogió cuchillo y tenedor y se comió primero los dos filetes.

- Con patatas – Apuntó Luna

- Con patatas, el costillar con puré de… Bueno no recuerdo de qué era el puré pero tenía un montón de grumitos. Y aún así tuvo espacio suficiente para comerse un enorme helado de vainilla, brownie y nata.- Finalizó Ginny riéndose – Y es cierto, se fue a trabajar, a tú peluquería.

- Luna… ¿No sería ese día en que saliste al baño seis veces y lo único que tomabas era sales de heno? – Preguntó Joy consiguiendo que Ginny parase de reírse y le mirase estupefacta – Era broma… - Ginny volvió a reír – Tan solo salió al baño tres veces – Las risas se volvieron más escandalosas – Y lo de las sales de heno es verdad… Yo pensaba que iba a vomitar, encima de la señora Pritmons.

El salón estaba regado de papeles de chocolatinas, bolsas de patatas vacías y botellas de mantequilla. Los tres se habían descalzado. Ginny mostraba sus uñas de color fucsia impactante, Luna una especie de dederas, graciosos gorros que cubrían sus dedos y Joy llevaba unos preciosos calcetines que llevaban campanillas brillantes que sonaban cuando el chico movía los pies. Parecían no tener intención de moverse. Joy había congeniado con las chicas de maravilla. Parecían ser unos amigos de toda la vida que hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían

- Nunca lo hubiese hecho – Aclaró Luna sin inmutarse – Y tomé las sales porque me encantan… Además yo… - Y el timbre sonó interrumpiendo el momento – No pienso abrir – Declaró Luna.

Ginny se levantó fastidiada se colocó unas pantuflas y caminó hasta la puerta preguntándose qué clase de muggle vendría a esas horas a su casa. No tardó ni dos segundos en darse cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

- ¡Blaise!

- Buenas noches Ginny. Lamento llamar a estas horas, pero llevo toda la tarde preguntando si alguien te había visto, y luego he llamado puerta a puerta para ver si te encontraba – Explicó el chico – Te he traído unas flores – Blaise sacó un mustio ramo de margaritas rosas y se lo ofreció a Ginny – Cuando empecé a buscarte no estaban así – Dijo con una sonrisa. Ginny las cogió aún sin poder recuperar el habla – Me preguntaba si… Bueno si ¿Cabría la posibilidad de que aceptases salir a cenar conmigo? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo salir? – Preguntó Ginny tras conseguir vocalizar. Blaise asintió. - ¿Me esperas diez minutos?

- ¿Ahora? – Preguntó él

- Bueno, si no quieres…

- Sí. Te esperaré – Dijo el chico.

- Perfecto – Contestó Ginny besándole en la mejilla – Pasa si quieres, te prometo que serán diez minutos. – Blaise pasó a la casa algo cohibido – Siéntate, Luna y Alex no muerden.

- Esto… Hola – Saludó tímidamente.

- Así que tú eres Blaise – Dijo Joy – La contrataste y te enamoraste de ella… Es lo más romántico que he oído desde… Bueno desde Pretty Woman – Dijo emocionado – Siéntate aquí, charlemos un rato.

- A Joy le encanta charlar – Aclaró Luna. Se produjo un incómodo silencio que Blaise rompió.

- ¿Por qué te llaman Joy?

- Es una larga historia – Se escuchó encender la ducha – Bueno, tenemos tiempo. Verás…

**&&&**

- Así que básicamente les vas a separar de la forma más dolorosa posible. Valiéndote de mentiras, trucos baratos y de…

- Mi encanto natural – Finalizó Hermione sonriendo encantada porque el chico hubiese captado el mensaje – Y el tuyo por supuesto. No creo que ninguno de los dos se hayan olvidado tan rápidamente de sus antiguas parejas. Solo que es estar todo el tiempo juntos…

- Granger, te he entendido. Yo creo que podría realizar mi parte… Pero más vale que contrates a un esteticista.

- ¿Eres tonto? No necesito ningún esteticista. – Dijo orgullosamente – Ron se enamoró de mí por como soy, no porque lleve vestidos ajustados de puta o zapatos de tacón como…

- ¿Cómo Pansy? Mira Granger, vas a tener que seducir a tu ex novio. Así que búscate ayuda profesional – Hermione le miró enfadada pero no dijo nada – Además tu plan me sabe a poco. Se nota que eres nueva en esto de las venganzas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Si les separas habrás ganado. Pero hay que darles un golpe de gracia. Y para que sientan lo que nosotros sentimos, tú y yo vamos a tener que fingir que nos vamos a casar. – Hermione comenzó a reírse descontroladamente – Hablo en serio Granger, no soporto que me humillen.

- No va a funcionar. Nadie en su sano juicio podría ni tan siquiera imaginar una boda entre tu y yo – Objetó la castaña – Y Harry menos que nadie. Porque por si no lo has tenido en cuenta, Harry estará allí. Y sigue siendo mi mejor amigo. No va a tragarse el cuento.

- Será tu oportunidad de lucirte como actriz.

- Y tú como actor.

- No, yo trato a mis novias como te trato a ti. Solo que me las tiro – Hermione le miró con cara de asco.

- Olvídate de la segunda parte – Dijo Hermione poniéndose en pié – Es tarde y tengo invitados a cenar. Buenas noches. – Hermione se dirigió hacia la puerta pero el brazo de Draco se lo impidió

- ¿No me vas a dar un beso de buenas noches? – Preguntó Draco con voz pícara, Hermione le miró como a un demente – Pues te lo daré yo.

Draco la atrajo hacia sí puso su mano en la cintura de la chica y sin previo aviso la besó. Hermione intentó separarse durante dos segundos, los dos segundos en que su cerebro estuvo activo. Draco se separó levemente y la miró a los ojos.

- Yo creo que sí se lo tragarían – Le susurró. La respiración de Hermione era agitada y se entremezclaba con el aliento de Draco. El chico se pasó la lengua por los labios deleitándose con el sabor que había dejado en ellos los propios labios de Hermione.

Esta vez fue la chica la que empezó el beso. Draco sorprendido soltó la mano de Hermione, que había estado sujetando para que esta no le golpease, y la colocó en la nuca de la chica mientras profundizaba el beso. Mordió suavemente el labio de Hermione y esta se separó de golpe con la respiración agitada y el corazón martilleando su pecho.

- Ya hablaremos de la segunda parte – Respondió intentando sonar fría y calculadora a pesar de que temía que los labios echasen fuego en cualquier momento – Tengo que irme

**&&&**

- ¿Por qué comida Tailandesa?

- Muy simple Blaise, porque aunque la tomes fría está deliciosa – Apuntó Joy mientras cogía mas tallarines valiéndose de los palillos – Así Hermione no necesitará buscar algo para calentarla. ¿De verdad que no quieres comer algo? – Le ofreció el rubia – Ginny lleva media hora arreglándose… Imagina que te llega a decir que esperes en la calle.

- No quiero gracias. Y ¿Dónde dices que está Hermione? – Preguntó Blaise interesado – El horario del ministerio es hasta las dos de la tarde¿Tiene horario de tarde o algo así?

- No, está en tu casa – Informó Luna. Blaise la miró sorprendido – Nos lo ha dicho Ginny, tenía asuntos que tratar con Malfoy que es su nuevo compañero de trabajo – Dijo tranquilamente la chica atacando el arroz.

- ¿Qué¿Granger¿La nueva compañera de Draco¡Oh! Draco me va a matar – Suspiró el chico.

- Esta noche no – Dijo la voz de Ginny desde atrás. Llevaba un sencillo vestido azul con mucho vuelo. El pelo suelto y unos zapatos de tacón alto

- Estás… - Dijo Blaise poniéndose de pie de golpe

- Preciosa, maravillosa, impresionante, increíble, bella, guapa, como un queso…- Enumeró Joy – Y eso que soy gay.

- Todo lo que ha dicho este… - Murmuró el otro chico - ¿Ya estás lista? – Ginny asintió – Pues vámonos. – Dijo ofreciéndola el brazo.

- Adiós chicos… - Se despidió Ginny guiñando un ojo. Justo en ese momento, Hermione hizo su aparición por la chimenea.

Venía con las mejillas encendidas y respiraba muy rápidamente, como si hubiese estado corriendo y haciendo puenting. Los otros dos la miraron sin inmutarse demasiado. Joy pensó que nunca faltaban las emociones en esa casa y se concentró en los tallarines de su plato.

- Buenas noches – Saludó mientras se quitaba los zapatos – Me gusta como ha quedado la casa – Admitió admirando la nueva decoración. Y de repente reparó en algo - ¿Dónde está Ginny?

- Salió a cenar con su jefe. – Explicó Luna

- ¿Malfoy? –Preguntó extrañada la chica.

- No, Zabinni – Explicó Joy – Un tipo simpático. Aunque demasiado Slytherin para mi gusto.

- ¿Zabinni¿De verdad que no estoy soñando lo que me decís? – Preguntó incrédula la chica mientras tomaba asiento y se servía pollo.

- No te preocupes preciosa, a Malfoy no te lo quita nadie – Aclaró Joy como una broma.

- ¡No quiero nada de Malfoy! – Gritó Hermione demasiado afectada, cosa de la que el rubio se percató, no así su compañera de piso.

- Hermione tranquilízate – Pidió Luna – Pareces enferma – Dijo mientras le tocaba la frente – Creo que tienes fiebre – Dictaminó – Llevas un ritmo de vida que no es normal, habrás cogido frío.

- ¿En verano? Preugntó Joy con una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios que consiguió que Hermione le mirase con reproche – Si estás enferma lo mejor es que guardes reposo en tu habitación – Recomendó.

- No puedo, salgo la semana que viene en una misión del ministerio y no tengo tiempo para descansos

- ¿Adónde? – preguntó Luna

- No puedo decirlo – Dijo la castaña – Es una misión secreta, por decirlo de alguna manera.

- ¿Con Malfoy? – Preguntó Joy. Hermione asintió - ¿No será esa misión como una venganza a vuestros respectivos ex novios? – Hermione le miró escandalizada y a la vez nerviosa.

- Por supuesto que no. Remus me lo pidió.

- Por supuesto, Lupin, debí suponerlo – Dijo Joy sin que nadie a parte de él entendiese a que se refería – De todas formas será mejor que vayas a la cama y descanses. Yo también me voy. Tengo a mis dos sobrinos en casa y ya habrán vuelto loca a su madre. Han acabado este año el colegio y aún no saben lo que quieren… Son una maravilla.

**&&&**

- ¡Pero si bailas fatal!

- No es cierto, lo que pasa es que la música no me inspiraba – Se disculpó el chico avergonzado.

- Tendrías que haberte retirado a tiempo. La cena ha estado muy bien. Buen restaurante, bonito, buena comida, buen vino, buen servicio, buena compañía, buena conversación… Pero después de eso, si no sabes bailar, deberías haberme propuesto ir al cine o algo así en vez de llevarme a una discoteca muggle– Le dijo Ginny riendo – Hubieses quedado mucho mejor.

- Estaba descentrado. Yo bailo mucho mejor es que estoy cansado de trabajar – Intentó en vano explicar el chico.

- ¿En qué trabajas? – Blaise se quedó en blanco, y ¿Qué le decía? Pero si no podía hablar de su trabajo, y menos con civiles…

- Soy funcionario – Dijo finalmente.

- ¿Malfoy también?

- Más o menos… Supongo que por eso tiene que trabajar con Granger –Dijo el chico y agregó - ¿Sigue siendo la misma sabelotodo que era en Hogwarts?

- Pero ahora viste bien – Dijo Ginny sin percatarse del giro que había tomado la conversación – Desde que lo dejó con mi hermano se cuida mucho más, pero parece no tener interés en los chicos… Ya ves. Me da pena pensar en lo que Ron ha hecho, Mione no se lo merecía. Siempre ha estado a su lado, y no entiendo como mi hermano ha podido acabar con una Slytherin

- ¡Eh! – Protestó el chico intentando que la chica no olvidase que él mismo había estado en la casa de las serpientes.

- Las chicas Slytherin eran, y siguen siendo, unas perras bastardas astutas, y bastante zorronas. – Dijo Ginny sin conseguir perder el aire de inocencia que la caracterizaba – Los chicos en cambio, solo dabais miedo e inspirabais respeto. Al menos a la mayoría de la gente.

- ¿A ti no? – Dijo él entre intrigado y divertido

- Bueno, la verdad es que me resultabais bastante atractivos. Supongo que es ese aire misterioso y rebelde que os dabais. – Dijo ella pensativa – Pero los Hufflepuf son mucho más tranquilos y fáciles de manejar, los Gryffindor son muy leales, y los Ravenclaw inteligentes. No me gustaba mucho salir con Slytherin – Concluyó la pelirroja

- Y mírate ahora – Dijo él sonriendo. Ginny fingió ignorar el comentario y miró con atención la zona por la que pasaban

- Blaise… ¿Dónde vamos? – Preguntó Ginny mirando la calle – Y ¿Dónde estamos ahora?

- Esto… Me he distraído mientras hablábamos. No se donde estamos, pero si quieres te acompaño a tu casa – Dijo él ruborizándose levemente.

- Pues si quieres vamos a tu casa y nos tomamos la última copa – Dijo Ginny con voz pícara – O lo que surja… - Añadió en voz baja

**&&&**

Hermione cerró la puerta de la habitación y se tumbó en la cama con las mejillas aún encendidas. Desde luego el beso de Malfoy la había alterado un poco. No había significado nada, absolutamente nada.

Tan solo llevaba demasiado tiempo sin que un hombre la tocase de esa manera. Tocó sus labios cerrando los ojos y de repente sintió un choque de electricidad que recorrió todo su cuerpo al recordar los labios de Malfoy contra los suyos. Sus ojos grises llenos de emociones, algo que Hermione creía imposible. Recordaba donde habían estado las manos de él. Recordaba su cálido aliento sobre sus labios y recordaba su olor…

Cerró los ojos e intentó recordarlo con claridad, pero se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido, como las huellas en la arena de la playa, hay que pisar mucho y durante mucho tiempo para que las huellas perduren algo. Solo sabía que si alguna vez volvía a sentir ese olor, su cuerpo reaccionaría acorde con sus impulsos, no con su cabeza.

Maldito Malfoy, tenía que alterarla de ese modo, si al menos hubiese sido un compañero adorable, inteligente, galán, lo podría haber entendido. Pero ¿Malfoy? Intentó dejar la mente en blanco. Pero siempre acababa sintiendo unos labios inexistentes sobre los suyos. Finalmente atribuyó todas sus divagaciones a la ausencia de un hombre que la hiciese sentirse mujer, y decidió cerrar los ojos. Sin poder evitar pensar en el frío y gris pedernal, de unos ojos fríos y calculadores que apresaban su mirada y evitaban que se moviese.

Hermione no durmió bien esa noche

**&&&**

Draco se puso otra copa de Vodka y se sentó en su butaca verde preferida. Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse en la magnifica música de Brahams. En vano, el perfume de la Sangre Sucia había impregnado toda la habitación y lo único que podía hacer era pensar en ella.

Maldita sabelotodo… Había conseguido alterarle. Y eso no estaba en sus planes, él solo quería divertirse un poco con la reacción de la chica y había acabado siguiéndola un beso… Y le había gustado. Había probado la fruta prohibida y deseaba tomarla otra vez. Inconscientemente paseó la lengua por sus labios y tomó aire. Bebió de nuevo, intentando que el alcohol le hiciese olvidar el sabor de los labios de la castaña. Pero ni tan siquiera su preciado Vodka podía conseguir que olvidase el choque de electricidad que había recorrido su cuerpo al besarse con ella.

No había significado nada. Simplemente necesitaba sexo. Se levantó y miró su agenda. Escogió un número previamente meditado. Morena, con los ojos azules, cuerpo perfecto y rematadamente tonta. Lo opuesto a Hermione. Concertó una cita con ella y antes de la cena ya había conseguido que ella entrase en su cama. La imbécil se durmió pronto, pero Draco salió de la habitación de invitados y se recostó en su cama invocando al sueño.

Morfeo no le bendijo esa noche.

* * *

**Eso es to... Eso es to... Eso es todo amigos. De momento, actualicé el otro fic (No me lo creo ni yo) y ando con ideas. 8Por cierto que quiero hacer un short de una vez) Para los que os gusten esta pareja y los Merodeadores os advierto que mi nuevo proyecto(Largo) anda por esas guisas. **

**Y lo dicho que muchas gracias por todo y nos vemos pronto, porque normalmente cuando vuelvo a tener que hacer muchas cosas me vuelve la inspiración(Ni idea de por qué) y ya queda poco para sumergirme en el mundo universitario. Espero que haya sido un buen verano. Un besito de fresa y disfrutad. **

**Por cierto que me olvido. Ese botoncito que pone GO, al lado de Submint Review, es mágico, sube mis ánimos hasta límites insospechados, así que pulsadlo y dejad comentarios.**


	4. ¿Qué está pasando?

**Disclimer: ¿Tengo que repetirlo? Bueno pues ahi va. No, Ron no es un personaje inventado por mí, Hermione tampoco y Harry menos. Draco aparece en algún que otro sueño pero sigue sin ser mío. Por otra parte Joy, Carmen, los hijos de Carmen y tal SI que son míos. ¿Qué no sabéis porqué son tan raros? Eso es porque no me conocéis bien. Bueno y dejandose de chorradas:**

**La Bruja Lola (güena de verdá) productions, en asociación con Istel S.A., con el apoyo del Foro de Hogwarts y sus integrantes más pintorescos... presentan:**

**4. ¿Qué está pasando?**

_Dame tiempo _

_y bésame en la boca_

_Y déjame la lengua rota_

_Es mi pasatiempo…_

Ginny abrió los ojos lentamente y disfrutó del momento. El brazo de Blaise aún la abrazaba por la cintura. Cerró los ojos y rememoró la noche. Otra noche perfecta. Llevaban tan solo una semana viéndose y ya había empezado a dejar cosas en la casa del chico. Miró su cintura y sonrió. Adoraba ver el contraste entre la piel oscura como café de Blaise, y la suya propia, totalmente blanca. Cerró los ojos y se acurrucó contra el pecho del chico.

La mano de Blaise se movió suavemente y acarició el costado de Ginny. Estaba despierto. Ginny se dio la vuelta y le miró fijamente. Depositó un pequeño beso en la nariz, y luego otro en la boca, y otro en el cuello… Y Blaise la paró. Ginny le miró intrigada.

- Tengo que ir pronto al trabajo. – Explicó – Hay que organizar la salida de Draco y Granger. Y temo que si sigues así no voy a querer moverme de la cama – Ginny sonrió y se apartó un poco – Como estás ocupada arreglando la cocina hoy traeré comida para llevar.

- Oh no puedo comer hoy contigo. – Se disculpó la pelirroja – Voy a comer con Hermione. Llevo una semana sin comer con ella y está muy rara. Al menos Joy consiguió sacarla ayer de casa.

- ¿Cómo que está rara?

- Está muy distraída, como si tuviese demasiadas cosas en que pensar. Ni tan siquiera ha discutido con Luna acerca de la nueva alfombra de fibra de pelo de escarabato…

- Draco también está raro, pero en otro sentido. – Ginny le miró intrigada, puede que la aparente ausencia de Hermione se debiese a la misión que tenía que llevar a cabo – Se ha acostado con unas quince chicas en siete días. Con algunas a la vez… Siempre ha sido así, pero nunca con esa necesidad imperiosa de demostrar que es un macho ibérico.

- Puede que sea por esa… Misión. ¿Sabes algo? – Pregunto inocentemente Ginny. La pelirroja sabía que Blaise sabía más de lo que la decía, pero esperaba pillarle desprevenido en algún momento y conseguir algo de información. Pero fracasaba estrepitosamente en todas las oportunidades.

- Ya te he dicho que no se nada… Y que aunque así fuese no te lo podría decir ni siquiera a ti. – Ginny se levantó y se puso la ropa con rapidez – Ginny por favor no te enfades.

- Tengo que irme a casa a ducharme – Contestó ella.

- Te puedes duchar aquí.

- No tengo ropa limpia – Contestó secamente la pelirroja – Debo irme ya. – Se dirigió a la puerta pero el chico la interceptó.

- Tienes que entenderme Ginny… De verdad que no puedo. No puedo ocultarte nada, pero es algo muy serio.

- Demasiado simple para una decoradora mágica, ¿Verdad? – Contestó la pelirroja enfadada.

- Así es. Demasiado para cualquier persona que no esté implicada en la misión. Y tú, a pesar de ser inteligente y preciosa. No estás en esa misión – La agarró por la cintura y la besó dulcemente. Ginny contestó acariciando el pelo del chico. Adoraba tocar esos rizos tan apretados y besar esos labios tan carnosos… No sabía como podía haber llegado a depender tanto de Blaise, pero se estaba convirtiendo en algo así como un novio. El chico se separó de ella y simplemente dijo – Quedamos en el restaurante de la otra noche a eso de las ocho.

**&&&**

- Joy, no me entra más ropa aquí – Se quejó Hermione mientras se sentaba sobre el baúl del que sobresalían varias prendas.

- Hermione, eres la bruja más lista de tu promoción – Le contestó el brujo alzando su varita – Utiliza tus conocimientos mágicos para cosas que no sean salvar el mundo o el trabajo. – Hermione amplió mágicamente en baúl y se sintió como una estúpida delante del hombre.

- Deberías llevarte rábanos – Comentó Luna mientras se ponía una zapatilla en un pie y otra de otro color en el otro – Dicen que protege de la mayoría de las maldiciones menores y te advierten de los peligros – Hermione le ignoró – Yo te he dejado un collar de rábanos en el baño, por si lo quieres utilizar. Me tengo que ir ya o cuando llegué habrá mucha cola en tú peluquería – Le recriminó a Joy – Vendré para comer, y Ginny me comentó ayer que también venía. – Hermione le hizo un gesto de conformidad y la rubia se fue.

- ¿Viene tu compañero a recogerte? – Preguntó Joy inocentemente – Draco Malfoy me dijiste que se llamaba… ¿Verdad? – Hermione volvió a ausentarse misteriosamente, en ese momento miraba un par de zapatos como si fuesen la cosa más interesante del mundo. - ¿Hermione?

- ¿Eh? – Hermione reaccionó – Sí, se llama Malfoy – Confirmó la chica metiendo los zapatos en una bolsa.

- Conocí a una Malfoy en mi época… Era genial. Divertida, dicharachera, leal, amistosa, inteligente…

- Debe ser una Malfoy de otra rama familiar– Apuntó Hermione – Desde luego este hombre no es genial, ni divertido, ni leal, ni amistoso… Y mira, supongo que inteligente si que es.

- Era una mujer muy guapa. Me hubiese casado con ella si no fuese porque yo era homosexual – Declaró el chico.

- Malfoy también es guapo – Apuntó la chica algo fastidiada.

- Pareces contrariada… ¿No es bueno que al menos sea guapo? – Inquirió el rubio intuyendo que el chico era una de las cosas que estaban influyendo en el comportamiento de la perfecta Hermione.

- Si no fuese un egocéntrico, creído y ruin… - Dijo ella guardando el último abrigo del armario – Listo. Ahora a otra cosa… ¿Te apetece ir de compras? Creo que aún entran cosas en este baúl

- Me parece que hablamos el mismo idioma Hermione – Contestó el rubio contento – Te voy a llevar para que veas lo último que ha llegado a la tienda. Hay unas sedas verdaderamente increíbles.

- Vale, me voy a gastar todo lo que había ahorrado para cuando me casase con Ronald. Ya es hora de borrar los vestigios de esa relación – Dijo la chica poniéndose en pie y cogiendo el bolso

- Así me gusta cielo. Gástate todo lo que él no ha gastado en ti

**&&&**

- ¡Weasley! – Ginny se cayó de la silla desde la cual medía la altura de uno de los balcones.

- Mira Malfoy, aprecio tu entusiasmo – Dijo la pelirroja frotándose el trasero que había recibido el mayor golpe – Pero si sigues así voy a tener que cobrarte un plus de accidentes laborales. ¿No sabes como decir las cosas sin tener que sobresaltar a la persona en el proceso?

- Lo que sea… Me voy.

- Bien por ti – Dijo la pelirroja mientras utilizaba la varita para medir la dichosa ventana. Draco no se movió del lugar en el que estaba.

- Mírame pelirroja – Ginny le miró sorprendida – Quiero dejar unas cosas claras antes de irme. No se cuanto tiempo voy a estar fuera, pero en ese tiempo, no quiero que entres en la habitación que está al final de las escaleras de caracol. No tomes recados que sean para mi. Entra en mi habitación lo indispensable. No bebas mi vino - Comenzó a enumerar – Ni mi licor de grosella, ni mi wisky de fuego, ni el vodka de Siberia, ni el caviar, ni ningún otro alimento o bebida que estén en el armario de la derecha en la cocina. Si no estoy aquí por Navidades, no tocarás la cesta que me manda mi madre, ni mis regalos, ni nada que me pertenezca. No hablarás con ninguna mujer que venga a esta casa preguntando por mí y no tocarás la poca ropa que deje aquí. El resto de las cosas las comparto con Blaise, él decide si te las deja o no. ¿Entendido? – Ginny no podía contestar – Y quiero ver el piano de la sala de música cuando vuelva – Advirtió con voz amenazadora. – Si te ha quedado todo claro me puedo ir. – El chico se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta – Ah, y dile a Blaise que ya me he ido, que tenía cosas que arreglar. – Y el blondo se fue.

- Capullo engreído…

- Cuida tu lengua Weasley – Le contestó desde la otra punta de la casa Draco – Sigues estando en mi casa, y aún trabajas para mi

**&&&**

- ¡Gracias por el baúl Joy! ¡Me encanta!

- Eso parece – Dijo sonriendo el hombre mientras entraba en la casa siguiendo a la castaña– Ya te dije que era mucho más elegante que el tuyo, y todos estos compartimentos son perfectos para guardar la ropa, zapatos, maquillaje… Nos va a tocar rehacer tu equipaje – Dijo el chico emocionado mientras daba saltitos detrás de su amiga.

- Y meter las sábanas de seda y el edredón de algodón y los cojines… - Dijo ella igual de emocionada – Nunca había tenido nada parecido.

- Pues ya era hora… Con todo el potencial que tienes, no se porqué no vas a comprar más a menudo.

- Buenas tardes – Saludó Ginny sentada en el sofá con aire de aburrimiento – Ya era hora.

- ¡La desaparecida! – Exclamó Hermione - ¡Dichosos los ojos! – de repente olisqueó y se relamió - ¿Qué es eso que huele tan bien?

- Una receta de mi madre – Explicó la chica – Me estaba aburriendo aquí sola, y vosotros de compras. Luna me a avisado que llega en un cuarto de hora, que se le ha complicado el peinado viviente de la señora Plunfield – Joy la miró asustado – No ha querido entrar en detalles, ha dicho que lo tenía bajo control. No te preocupes Joy, Luna sabe lo que se hace.

- No, Luna no sabe lo que se hace. Y es mi peluquería… No se la puede dejar sola. Vengo en cuanto solucione el problema – Dijo el chico. Y con un suave plin desapareció del salón de las chicas.

- Ya era hora de que aparecieses por casa – Dijo Hermione sentándose junto a su amiga.

- Ya era hora de que tu salieses de casa – Le reprochó Ginny – Creo que está misión te tiene alterada, ¿Estás bien?

- Bastante estresada – Contestó la aludida – Pero lo superaré. Excepto por el hecho de que estaré con Malfoy, podrían ser unas vacaciones medio decentes… Aun que odio a Lupin por adjudicarme a Malfoy de compañero.

- Si tu le odias yo le odio – Dijo la pelirroja.

-Yo odio a Zabini – Dijo Hermione alzando su ceja izquierda.

- Eso es porque no le conoces – Contestó Ginny – Es un buen tío, Hermione, de verdad, él no es tan…

- ¿Slytherin? – Completó Hermione

- Es tan Slytherin como Malfoy – Hermione le miró esperando que su amiga dijese que tenía razones para odiarle, pero Ginny siguió - Pero sin la pedantería y los aires de superioridad del rubio. Cuando vuelvas cenaremos con él y ya verás que te cae muy bien.

-Ginny, ¿Vas en serio con él?

- Yo…No lo se… - Dijo la pelirroja visiblemente incómoda - ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-No se cuando voy a volver y ya estás hablando de cenar con él cuando lo haga – Explicó la castaña. En ese momento sus tripas se quejaron ruidosamente – Espero que vengan pronto – Y nada más acabar de formular el deseo, la figura de Luna salió de la chimenea seguida por Joy dando voces

- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que el peinado viviente esté inspirado en las serpientes?! ¡Podías haber matado a esa mujer! ¿No puedes hacer que sea una nube, una fruta, un caracol o algo así.

- Pero no hubiese sido tan divertido – Dijo la rubia sin inmutarse por la bronca – Tengo hambre.

- Pues yo ninguna – Dijo su jefe enfadado – me voy a rehacer el equipaje de Hermione, a ver si se me pasa el enfado – Y se fue a la habitación.

- Luna… - Susurró Hermione

- ¿Qué? – Dijo la rubia quitándose los zapatos – Anda si me he puesto zapatos de diferente color…

- Por curiosidad… - Comenzó a decir la castaña ignorando el último comentario de su compañera de piso y sentándose en la mesa para comer – ¿En qué clase serpiente te habías inspirado al hacer el hechizo?

- Boa constrictor de Brasil – Explicó la rubia colocándose una servilleta alrededor de su cuello – Son muy cariñosas.

- Y pueden hacerte papilla en menos de un minuto – Completó Hermione por encima de las carcajadas de Ginny. – Aún no se porqué Joy no te ha despedido.

- Fácil. – Dijo la chica – Yo le caigo bien, Ginny le cae bien, tú le caes bien… Es cuestión de lealtad.

- Bueno, eso y que las señoras que van a la peluquería están igual de locas que tú – Dijo Ginny.

- Igual o peor – Completó Hermione

**&&&**

- ¿Dónde vas esta vez Draco? – La mujer rubia y de ojos azules tomó la mano del rubio platinado y se sentó a su lado.

- No te lo puedo decir mamá – Contestó el chico – Y lo sabes.

- Tampoco me puedes decir cuanto tiempo, ¿Verdad? – Dijo la mujer con los ojos suplicantes.

- Ya sabes que no mamá, no se porqué me lo preguntas. Pero serás la primera en saber cuando vuelvo. Te lo prometo – Besó la frente de su madre y ésta pareció calmarse un poco.

- No se porqué tienes que trabajar. Tienes todos los negocios que te dejó tu padre, no tienes necesidad de trabajar. Deberías hacerte cargo del imperio familiar Draco – Le pidió la mujer.

- Tú lo haces muy bien. – La mujer se estaba quedando sin argumentos.

- Deberías casarte pronto hijo, Pansy no es la única mujer sobre la faz de la tierra. Hay muchas brujas jóvenes de buena familia que desearían casarse contigo. Me darías una gran alegría.

- Me aburren. Todas son como Pansy, tal vez menos atractivas, pero ninguna interesante. No voy a casarme por el momento. Y es lo último que digo acerca de esta situación. – Se levantó de la silla y besó a su madre en la frente – Me voy ya o no podré coger el traslador. – Su madre le abrazó con fuerza

- Mi niño… A veces me siento tan sola…

- No estás sola mamá… Si quieres puedes – Draco parecía reticente a decir lo que iba a decir – Ya sabes, invitar a la tía Andrómeda.

- ¿De verdad? – Dijo su madre sin creérselo demasiado.

- De verdad. Después de todo es tan hermana tuya como la tía Bellatrix. Ya llevabas demasiado tiempo sin hablar con ella.

- Amaba a tu padre. – Draco apretó los puños y se soltó de su madre

– Me voy antes de que insistas en que me quede a tomar el té – Narcisa asintió – Por cierto, te traerán los muebles de mi casa. Blaise ha contratado a una decoradora – Con la que se acuesta, pensó Draco – Y va a cambiar el mobiliario. Si los muebles te molestan los puedes dejar en mi antigua casa. Adiós

**&&&**

- Creo que no voy a moverme de esta mesa en todo el día

- Bueno, hasta que Malfoy te llame o tu jefe te venga a buscar – Aclaró Luna mirando a Hermione – Así que me va a tocar quedarme sola esta noche, ¿Verdad? – Las otras dos la miraron extrañada – Ginny volverá a salir con Blaise, tú te vas de viaje, Joy tiene que cuidar de sus sobrinos y dice que les altero un poco… Así que alquilaré una peli, o iré a ver a mi padre.

- No, da igual, me quedo contigo esta noche – Dijo Ginny levantándose para recoger la mesa.

- ¿No sales con el perfecto Blaise? – Dijo Hermione con bastante retintín aunque estuviese bastante sorprendida.

- Ha discutido con él esta mañana – Dijo tranquilamente la pelirroja – Le voy a dar un pequeño escarmiento y mañana volveré a quedar con él.

- ¡Qué bonito! – Contestó la voz de Joy que entraba en ese momento a la cocina – Vuestra primera discusión como pareja… ¿Sobre qué ha sido la discusión? – Ginny enrojeció, no le podía decir a Hermione que había estado intentado averiguar cosas que la castaña le había pedido explícitamente que no intentase averiguar

- Eh… Sobre… Sexo – Soltó la pelirroja sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

- ¿Sexo? – Dijo Hermione alarmada.

- ¿No te da placer? – Soltó Luna mientras construía un cisne de papel. Hermione la miró reprobatoriamente y Luna sin levantar la vista del experimento papirofléxico advirtió – Deja de mirarme así, es algo perfectamente normal para hablar. Deberías hablarlo con todas tus parejas –

Hermione enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello y de repente alguien llamó a la puerta rompiendo la incómoda situación. La castaña aún sonrojada se abalanzó hacia la puerta y la abrió cayéndose sobre el recién llegado en el proceso.

- ¿Tan ansiosa estás de venir conmigo de viaje? – Preguntó el recién llegado arrastrando las palabras. Mientras se incorporaba y

- ¡Malfoy! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Coge tus cosas Granger, nos vamos – Ordenó el blondo sin moverse de la puerta – Date prisa.

Voy – Hermione fue hasta su cuarto como un autómata, y por el camino fue rezando para que Joy hubiese acabado de hacer SU equipaje.

Llegó a la habitación y vio todo perfectamente colocado. "Nota mental: Invitar a Joy a comer, a cenar y comprarle una túnica de gala nueva" Se dijo la castaña respirando con más tranquilidad. "Segundo punto del día Hermione" Dijo una voz proveniente del cerebro de Hermione "Ya va siendo hora de que dejes de ignorar el beso con Malfoy, no voy a poder enterrarlo en tu subconsciente mucho más tiempo" Hermione suspiró e intentó relegar el segundo pensamiento. Cogió el baúl y una chaqueta fina, se puso los zapatos y se dirigió a la puerta donde esperaba su nuevo compañero de trabajo sin intenciones aparentes de moverse. Los tres amigos rodearon a Hermione y la abrazaron.

- ¡Te echaremos de menos!

- ¡Queremos lechuzas casi a diario!

- Le diremos a tus padres y a tu gato que estás bien

- Voy a mandarles lechuzas a mi padre y a mi gato – Recordó Hermione algo dolida – Y no me voy al fin del mundo.

- Eso es Granger, así que si no te importa, nos vamos ya – Dijo Malfoy mientras agarraba a la castaña del brazo y la arrastraba por todo el pasillo hacia la calle. Un precioso Audi negro deportivo esperaba aparcado en la puerta. Draco abrió el maletero, metió el baúl de Hermione en él y empujó a Hermione hacia el interior del coche con no muy buenos modales.

- Supongo que no esperarías que fuese en algún trasto viejo – Dijo el chico mientras se ponía unas gafas de sol. Hermione parecía haber olvidado que la posición normal de la boca era cerrada y permanecía atenta a todo lo que la rodeaba. Inmersa en un extraño mundo al que no sabía como había llegado. – Granger, ¿No has oído nunca eso de que "En boca cerrada no entran moscas"? – Hermione cerró la boca algo avergonzada y de repente pareció darse cuenta de que ese era Draco Malfoy y que ella era mucho mejor que él.

- ¿No has oído eso de "A la fortuna, por los cuernos"? – Preguntó con malicia la castaña.

Draco frenó el coche bruscamente abrió su perta salió de él y dos segundos después Hermione estaba de espaldas al rubio, apoyada en el coche y con los brazos inmovilizados en su espalda.

- Mira Granger, si quieres que esto salga bien me vas a tener que respetar, ¿Entiendes? – Susurró Draco al oído de Hermione. Hermione no podía reaccionar, tenía la cabeza embotada a causa del perfume de él, de su aliento, de su piel, de su voz… Sentía que las piernas le fallarían en ese preciso momento sino fuese porque Draco la sujetaba con fuerza - ¿Me has escuchado pequeña Sangre Sucia? – Preguntó de nuevo el blondo.

- Eres todo un caballero Malfoy – Observó Hermione con irritación. La castaña estaba muy molesta por la actitud del chico y aún más por la reacción de su organismo ante él.

Draco la sujetó aún más fuerte y se apretó más contra ella. Quería hacerla daño, ¿O no? ¿Acaso deseaba besarla en ese preciso instante? Su rostro rozaba con el cuello de la chica, y éste era tan suave y tentador… Tan tentador que el rubio no pudo resistirse y lo besó, para sorpresa de los dos. Besó el cuello de Hermione y absorbió su perfume intentando saciarse de él. Un gemido de Hermione le hizo volver a la realidad y se separó bruscamente. Ni siquiera la miró a los ojos, se metió en el coche, cerrando la puerta de un portazo y esperó a que ella entrase. Pero no era tan sencillo. Hermione no estaba segura de nada, ¿Acababa de gemir? Le parecía imposible que Malfoy despertase en ella algún apetito sexual, o simplemente que el contacto con Malfoy pudiese causarle alguna sensación positiva. Finalmente miró al cielo se rehizo la coleta y entró en el coche con otro portazo.

- Después de este numerito… - Consiguió decir la castaña sin que le temblase la voz - ¿Nos vamos?

Draco no dijo nada y arrancó el coche.

**&&&**

- Me da miedo que la pase algo – Comentó Ginny. – Joy te podías quedar con nosotros hasta que Hermione diese señales de vida – Lo propuso al rubio que se estaba poniendo el abrigo – Por fa…

- No puedo Ginny, de verdad que tengo que estar en casa con mis sobrinos, dicen que paso demasiado tiempo fuera de casa, y han vivido toda la vida conmigo – Se disculpó el chico.

- ¿Cómo se llama tu hermana o hermano? – Preguntó Luna con curiosidad

- No tengo hermanos – Explicó con sencillez.

- ¿De quién son hijos tus sobrinos? – Preguntó entonces Ginny

- De mi mejor amiga

- ¿Cómo se llama? – Insistió Luna

- Chicas tengo que irme, lo siento mucho – Se disculpó el chico. – Mandadme una lechuza cuando tengáis noticias de Hermione. Y Ginny, no dejes sola a Luna esta noche o me enfadaré.

- Descuida, había quedado con Blaise hace cosa de cuarenta y cinco minutos, dale quince minutos más y vendrá a casa – Joy alzó la ceja preocupado – No voy a irme con él, le explicaré la situación con tranquilidad, y si es tan galán como aparenta ser, me dará un beso de buenas noches y se irá.

- Perfecto

**&&&**

Gracias a las gafas podía observar a la castaña sin que ella lo imaginase. Recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de la chica y se detuvo en su cuello, en el que permanecía la marca roja que él la acababa de hacer. Desde luego Pansy tenía un buen cuerpo, y era bastante… desinhibida en la cama, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero la Sangre Sucia era mucho más salvaje, más difícil de domar, un simple reto, que Draco descubrió que deseaba realizar. ¿Conquistar a Granger? ¿Por qué no? No solo Pansy se moriría de celos, Weasley también, y además podría probar aquel cuello, aquellos labios, aquel sabor inédito, cuantas veces quisiese…

- ¡Malfoy! – Gritó Hermione hablando por primera vez desde el incidente. Draco giró bruscamente y esquivó el camión en el último momento - ¿Quieres matarnos a los dos?

- Ya tranquilízate estaba… Pensando y me despisté un poco – Hermione le miró aún enfadada – Además ya nos queda poco

- ¿Poco para qué? – Preguntó la chica molesta por el hecho de que ni siquiera sabía con seguridad hacia donde se dirigían los dos.

- El traslador sangre sucia – Explicó Draco mientras se desviaba por un casi invisible camino de cabras – Voy a destrozar los bajos del coche.

- Mira, yo también destrozaré los bajos, pero no del coche como me vuelvas a llamar sangre sucia, ¿Entendido? – Amenazó la castaña encolerizada – Ya sabes que tenemos que intentar llevarnos bien, después de todo vamos a estar mucho tiempo juntos – Observó mientras hacía una mueca de disconformidad – Y créeme, o dejas de tratarme así o me voy.

- Te arriesgas a que te despidan – Advirtió el rubio sin dejar entrever ningún sentimiento en su voz

- Sí, pero también te despedirían a ti. Y eso paliaría bastante mi descontento por la decisión de mi jefe – Añadió ella sin dejarse amilanar.

Draco no dijo nada pero volvió a frenar bruscamente el coche y salió de él con un portazo. Hermione siguió dentro sin saber qué hacer. Y de repente el brazo del rubio la sacó del vehículo. Abrió el maletero y la dio su baúl mientras él cogía una bolsa no muy grande, un maletín y una maleta, todo ello negro.

- Vamos Granger – Le ordenó – Supongo que no estarás esperando a que te lleve el equipaje, porque esto no es un viaje de placer – Le aclaró el blondo mientras lanzaba un hechizo de camuflaje al coche y se internaba en el campo

La palabra placer despertó en Hermione una extraña sensación, un fuego que la quemaba por dentro y que Hermione sabía que solo podría calmar un uno de los besos de Draco. ¡Maldito Slytherin!

- ¡Granger! – La "dulce" voz de Draco la sacó de sus pensamientos y comenzó a caminar tras él con la cabeza gacha. De repente el chico se paró delante de una lata de anchoas vacía y oxidada y miró su reloj – Vamos Granger, tienes que darme la mano o te quedarás aquí, podemos cogerlo los dos a la vez, pero está el riesgo de que uno de los dos sea más rápido que el otro. Así que dame la mano – Ordenó el blondo ofreciéndole la mano a la chica.

Hermione dudó unos segundos y finalmente recordó que estaba trabajando. Le dio la mano y el chico tocó la lata consiguiendo así que un torbellino les absorbiese y los dos apareciesen en una especie de desierto de tierra reseca y con grietas. Hermione poco acostumbrada a los trasladores perdió el equilibrio y fue a aterrizar encima de Draco con las maletas de ambos esparcidas a su alrededor.

El pelo de Hermione rozaba suavemente la cara de Draco y ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta de que hacía un asfixiante sol, en contraste con la placentera noche que habían dejado en Inglaterra. Hermione miraba embelesado los ojos de él, se zambullía en esos ojos grises y fríos que sin embargo estaban quemándola dolorosa y placenteramente. Draco la apartó el pelo de la cara, molesto por las sensaciones que el mechón acababa de despertar en él y entonces ocurrió.

El contacto de la mano de Draco con la cara de Hermione se convirtió en esa corriente eléctrica que sentían cada vez que estaban cerca y el rubio siguió la inocente caricia hasta el cuello de Hermione. La castaña por su parte, cerró los ojos deleitándose con el placer que sentía y alzó la cara. El sol se ocultaba justamente tras los castaños cabellos y daba la sensación de que Hermione desprendía una luz, que podía llegar a extasiar a cualquier. Con los ojos cerrados y el aura dorado, Hermione parecía una auténtica diosa.

Draco solo pudo acercarse a ella y besarla. Era como un impulso que ninguno de los dos podía ya controlar. Recorrió los labios de la chica y esta abrió la boca dejando entrar la lengua del blondo. Draco exploró la húmeda cavidad y luego paseó su lengua por los labios de ella… Eran tan tentadores, que no pudo evitar morderlos levemente obteniendo un sonoro suspiro por parte de ella. Y no pudo evitar seguir la línea de su rostro hasta su cuello y besarlo y seguir bajando hacia el escote prohibido de la castaña, y en ese momento…

**Y colorin colorado este capitulo ha terminado. Ando liada con la Fac., las practicas, el foro, los amigos… Emmmm Si, son excusas muy muy muy malas, pero no se me ocurre nada mejor. Solo pedir perdon por no publicar y daros las gracias por los Rw a todas. Todos los comentarios me han encantado **

**Ann. Joy es simplemente una forma de acortar Enjoy (disfrutar en inglés) Es una historieta larga de otro fic que no he publicado y viene a cuento de que Lilian Evans disfrutaba mucho con Alex. Espero que más o menos te lo deje aclarado**

**Ese botoncito que pone GO, al lado de Submint Review, es mágico, sube mis ánimos hasta límites insospechados, así que pulsadlo y dejad comentarios.**


End file.
